The Ecstasy of Submission
by hiruma-devil
Summary: Lance getting wrecked in a variety of different ways by multiple characters. I have never done a collection of stories, so here goes my best shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, please sir, I've been naughty, please punish m- FUCK!" Lance yelped, the smack to his ass taking him by surprise. Okay, he could admit he'd deserved that.

"Knock it off, Lance, or do you _not_ want to do this?" Shiro asked, his voice dry. Lance squirmed a bit.

"No! I do, I do. Sorry." He apologized.

Lance was lying naked on his stomach on what was lovingly referred to as 'the bench'. In actuality, it was not a bench at all, but rather a weird table-couch-hybrid thing. It stood waist high, but instead of the top being metal or wood, it was covered in a plush cushion. It had been quite the shock when one of his explorations of the castle had turned up what seemed to be some kind of Altean sex dungeon, but no one was complaining, least of all Lance.

Lance's ankles were attached securely to the corners of the bench, shoulder width apart, with straps of what seemed like leather. More straps of the leather like material were around his upper thighs, right under the swell of his ass cheeks. There were also straps around his wrists which were at his sides and attached to the thigh straps with a heavy-duty clip. This made it so Lance could not move his arms up, they were trapped at his sides.

Shiro was behind him, shirtless, but still wearing his black pants that Lance loved because of the way they hugged his ass. From what Lance would see of Shiro's face by twisting around, he was not impressed with Lance's acting. He ducked his head and heard Shiro sigh, but he didn't sound actually mad so Lance took it as the victory it was.

"You ready for real this time?" He asked.

"Yes." Lance answered. Shiro shook his head in fond amusement though Lance could not see it, and rolled his neck from side to side, cracking it. He stepped up behind Lance's ass, taking a second to admire it, before raising his hand high and bringing it down on one ass cheek. The resounding smack was obscene, and Lance breathed in a quick gasp. Shiro ignored it.

This was not their first rodeo, and he knew Lance was not even close to being phased. He spanked Lance's ass again and again, moving locations ever few smacks, and trying to vary his speed and pattern. He could hear Lance's breath beginning to quicken, but he knew it was not in pain, but arousal. He brought both hands to the warm brown flesh, though only one could feel it, and squeezed, grasping handfuls of that luscious ass. Lance groaned aloud now, using was little leverage he had to push himself back into Shiro.

Shiro laughed and spanked him again before stepping back and over to the table nearby holding the necessary lube. He poured a generous amount into his palm, dipping the fingers of his flesh hand into the liquid and wasting no time in prodding them gently at Lance's entrance. Lance huffed.

"Come on Shiro, I'm not gonna break. It's not like I'm a virgin, just do me!" He whined. Shiro wrapped his other wet hand around Lance's penis, effectively shutting him up.

"Hush, you're lucky both my hands are wet or I give you a smack you might not enjoy." He warned.

"Ha! Like that could happen." Lance scoffed, but cut himself off with a hiss as Shiro shoved two thick fingers inside him.

"A-ah. Shutting up." He moaned out.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Shiro worked his fingers in and out carefully, feeling for when Lance was relaxed enough to add another. Lance swore he was losing his mind, Shiro was such a fucking tease when he wanted to be. Finally, after what felt like forever to Lance, Shiro pulled his fingers out. He went for the lube again, unzipping his pants and pouring out more into his hand and stroking his cock. He admired his handy work of a pink ass and dripping hole, and stepped between Lance's spread thighs. He guided his dick into the willing body below him, and slowly sank in, both his hands going to Lance's hips and pulling himself closer to the bench. Lance gave one long exhale as he felt Shiro breach him, that long delicious dick filling him up wonderfully. When Shiro was all in, he finally breathed in again and pathetically twitched his fingers back at Shiro, trying fruitlessly to grasp the fabric of his pants and only managing to graze the cloth just barely with his fingertips. Shiro huffed out a laugh and ground his hips in deep, his balls rubbing almost against Lance's.

He pulled back and began to move, his hands still tight on Lance's hips.

"Fuck, you're always such a tight little shit." He panted, even with all the lube and stretching Lance's muscles were still gripping him like a vice.

Lance was limp below him, simply enjoying the ride because he could not contribute much.

"Not my fault you're so fucking big." He said back, not that he was complaining mind you. He stood on his tiptoes and tried to grind back on Shiro's thick cock, but no such luck. Shiro only laughed at his continued attempts, jerk. Shiro began picking up the pace, thrusting into Lance harshly, deep and hard. One hand left his hip and Lance wondered briefly where it had gone before it was back, smacking him hard on his ass.

"Ah!" Lance cried out, more in shock than in pain, and the hand fell again. With each smack, Lance couldn't help but tighten around Shiro's dick inside him and the feeling was exquisite. Shiro must have thought so as well because he moaned loudly, his hand not stopping its spanking, only moving location. Lance was close, the way he was clenching and the pain driving him closer by the second.

Shiro was close as well, Lance's tight little ass almost strangling his dick with every smack. His thrusts speed up as he approached his finish, one last smack and he fell over the edge, dragging Lance's hips close and shoving his cock as far inside the willing body as he could before coming. Lance moaned as he felt Shiro's cock pulse inside him, he was so close his eyes were tearing up, all he had needed was just a bit more.

Shiro slumped over him for a moment, his hands on either side of Lance's head to keep him from falling onto him as he panted and recovered. Once he had caught his breath he rocked back on his heels and began to gently extract himself from Lance. Lance was still breathing harshly under him, still so close yet so far from completion. Shiro eyed the display appreciatively before a wicked thought crossed his mind.

"Lance." He said. "Spread your cheeks baby."

Lance did his best to turn his head and catch Shiro's eye, knowing that voice, but Shiro looked away. Lance decided to give in; he and Shiro were no stranger to rimming; and with the small amount of movement he could attain with his bound hands, dug his fingers into his ass cheeks and spread himself. Shiro smiled appreciatively at the blatant trust Lance was showing him and licked his lips. He stepped to the side of the table so that he was in a better position, and pulled his hand back. He brought his hand down in one sharp motion and with his flesh hand, smacked Lance brutally on his puffy abused asshole. Lance's spine arched into a bow as he let out an unholy shriek. His hands fell from their position and he jerked against the straps holding his legs as he tried to close them and protect himself so harshly that Shiro was worried for a moment they'd snap.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, his fingers twitching unconsciously against his thighs.

"Ah! Ah!" His whole body was wracked with spasms as it tried to process the pain. Shiro tilted his head and noted with a satisfied smile that Lance's erection had not flagged one bit. Lance had stopped his screaming, and was now whimpering Shiro's name over and over. Shiro stroked one hand down Lance's back in a soothing motion before stopping.

"I don't think I told you to stop spreading Lance." He chided. "Hands back where they were." Lance whipped his head to the side. His eyes were wet with as of the moment, unshed tears.

"S-Shiro, no. It- too much! It hurts!" He pleaded, resting his face on the bed and only managing eye contact with one eye. Shiro laughed not unkindly.

"Don't try to deny it you little pain slut, you obviously didn't hate it _that_ much." He reasoned. "Back into position."

Lance shook his head no as much as he was able. "Please, Shiro, nooo. It hurts." He whined, his fingers scrabbled uselessly against the straps. Shiro gave him a gentle smile and leaned down. He kissed Lance sweetly on the forehead and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face.

"Calm down baby, it's okay. You can do it; I know you can do it. You may not believe in yourself, but I always will. I know you can do this Lance, and I think you'll enjoy it." He said. His hand had started to stroke calmingly down Lance's spine.

"But," He continued. "If you really can't, that's fine too baby." Lance looked up at Shiro adoringly, the older man's praise and belief in him overruling his apprehension. Shiro believed in him, and even if it was only about getting his hole slapped, that belief was a heady feeling. He took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Okay." Shiro kissed him fiercely, his hand cupping Lance's head gently before he pulled back.

"Hands back in position." He said, giving a light tap to Lance's ass.

Lance brought his hands to his cheeks again, digging his fingers in and spreading himself as wide as he could. His trust in Shiro was absolute, but he couldn't stop his fingers from shaking completely. Shiro brought his hand back once more, and slapped down just as harshly on the abused flesh. Lance bit into the blanket savagely, trying to muffle his scream as best he could. He lost the battle and tears streamed from under his closed eyelids with the pain, soaking the fabric below him. He thought dimly, as Shiro spanked his gaping hole again and again, that it sounded louder and almost… _wetter_ each time, and he realized that Shiro's semen must be leaking out of him. Lance moaned, God, wasn't that a fucking image. Shiro's flesh hand slapping his slutty, stretched, cum-leaking asshole. The persistent spankings were starting to numb together, and while he could still feel the pain acutely, his sore asshole felt pleasantly warm.

Suddenly, Shiro jerked his hips up and his Galran hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it hastily. Lance let the blanket fall from between his clenched teeth as he threw his head back in a long moan. Fuck he was so close, his fingers were digging so hard into his flesh he was sure he was going to have bruises.

Finally, with one last horrendous smack, Shiro activated the vibration on his metal hand and Lance came. His back arched so harshly that he could feel it cramping, and he didn't give a fuck. His mouth was open and he barely breathed, not a sound escaping him in the moment of climax. The mix of pleasure and pain radiating from his ass and dick were so fierce that he swore he blacked out for a moment. The next thing he felt was Shiro kissing his way down his legs as he carefully and lovingly undid the restraints. He picked up one of Lance's ankles, rotating it carefully and gently massaging the marks created by the straps before kissing the top of his foot and moving onto the next one. He undid the buckles attaching his wrists to the straps around his upper thighs and carefully moved his limp arms up to his chest. Lance barely felt him removing the thigh straps, and only was aware Shiro has moved at all when he felt him massaging feeling back into his stiff fingers. He kissed Lance's hands reverently, looking into his eyes with such a soft look Lance started to tear up again.

"I love you." Lance said, his mouth barely forming the words in his utter exhaustion. Shiro moved in closer, kissing his forehead once again.

"I love you too, Lance. You were so wonderful. You are always wonderful. Are you okay? Was it too much?" He asked, his brow creasing in worry. Lance smiled.

"No. It was great. You were right. I could do it."

"I never had any doubt. You can do anything baby, you are perfect." Shiro crooned. Lance closed his eyes to keep from actually crying right then and there. God, he loved this man.

"You ready for a bath, baby?" Shiro asked, standing and working his arms under Lance to first turn him, then pick him up princess style. Lance sighed contentedly.

"Yesss. You coming in?" He asked.

"I dunno, you always like it lava hot. I'm not sure if I can." He said, bouncing Lance a bit to get a better grip and walking to the connected bathroom. Lance laughed.

"Baby." He taunted. "It feels great."

"Yeah, well I can't imagine it'll feel great on your ass." Shiro reasoned.

"I don't even fucking care. I can do anything, remember?" He asked, smacking his hand limply against Shiro's bare chest. Shiro smiled down at him lovingly.

"I know." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance hadn't know anything was up until he'd been heading to his room after dinner and was accosted on the way. Keith smacked a hand over his mouth before he could yelp in surprise, and before he knew it; Shiro had his arms around his waist and he was thrown over the black paladin's shoulder and carried off down the hall. Keith made a sound of disgust and removed his hand from Lance's mouth, rubbing it furiously on his pants.

"Seriously? You licked me? What are you, twelve?" He asked. Lance stuck out his tongue at him from where he hung limply over Shiro's shoulder.

"Shut up, you like my licking well enough when it's on your dick." He retorted. Keith only glared at him, and Lance counted it as an argument won. Lance took advantage of his position, and watched Shiro's ass as it flexed in movement, inches from his face.

"Sooo, what's going on guys?" He asked. "Care to let me in on the plan?" He looked at Keith's face trying to read any clues, but as usual, he was a blank slate.

"No." Shiro replied, and said no more. Lance huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes at the two's secrecy. He was unsurprised when the end destination of this trip ended up being the play room, and when Shiro set him on his feet, he crossed his arms and looked at them.

"Alright, someone is gonna tell me something." He said, scowling at the both of them. They were being just rude now.

Shiro smiled at him, easing his annoyance some.

"Yes." He agreed. "We are. Strip." He said. Lance scowled.

" _So_ not what I meant Shiro." He complained.

"Hey," Keith said, not even trying to hide his amusement. "He told you something, didn't he?"

Lance chose to ignore him and began to undress. He removed his jacket, lying it on the bench, before toeing off his shoes and then removing his shirt and adding it to the pile. He shimmied out of his jeans and underwear and bent to remove his socks, making sure that his inviting ass was on full display for the two little shits not letting him in on the fun.

"Alright, I'm naked. Now what?" He asked. Keith crossed over to him, no longer able to hold back and pulled Lance flush to him; his gloved hands grabbing Lance's plump ass as he licked into Lance's open mouth. He kissed fiercely, as always, and Lance allowed himself to grind his growing erection into Keith's clothed groin.

"Keith." Shiro interrupted. "Knock it off, you know it'll only make this harder." He reprimanded. Keith pulled away from Lance's mouth with a groan, forcing himself back like it was hurting him to let the blue paladin go.

"I know." He said. "I know." He stepped back, and Lance looked from his pained face to Shiro's impassive one.

"Ok, seriously, what the fuck is going on here?" He asked, completely out of his depth. "You guys are starting to freak me out." He took a step back from the both of them. Shiro grimaced and strode over to him, gathering him up in his warm arms. He kissed the top of Lance's head.

"Sorry babe. I know we're acting a bit weird, but it's for a good reason." He ran a hand down Lance's back in a petting motion. "We're not going to do anything scary, and I know for a fact you're gonna love it. We just want it to be a surprise, okay?" he asked, pulling back to look Lance in the eyes, smiling.

Lance, fully mollified, smiled back.

"Okay, I get you. You don't have to say, but don't stop talking to me altogether, okay?" He asked.

"Okay."

"Sorry." Keith agreed. He grabbed one of Lance's hands and led him over to the bed located in the play room.

"On your stomach." He said. Lance complied, climbing onto the bed and lying down on his stomach, his face to one side on the pillow. Lance heard clanging, but did not bother to try and turn, trusting in his partners. Shiro appeared at the head of the bed with a pair of manacles, explaining the changing, and grasped one of his hands.

"Hands above your head, Lance." He said, and Lance stretched his arms up to the bars in the headboard, allowing Shiro to chain his hands above him. Keith, having disappeared during this interaction, now reappeared with an armful of pillows. He dumped them on the bed unceremoniously.

"Get on your knees." Lance did so, wriggling until he was on his knees and elbows, before he felt two different sized hands pushing his shoulders back onto the bed.

"Only your knees." Shiro added. He and Keith shoved pillows under Lance's hips until there were so many they held his ass in the air instead of him. Lance wasn't quite sure what this position was meant to achieve, if they wanted to do him doggy style, hands and knees would have been enough.

"Shhh." Keith whispered into his neck before giving it a kiss. "You're overthinking it. Just relax. We'll take care of everything." He promised, and Lance did his best to obey. He heard the unmistakable sound of a lube bottle being popped open, and felt wet fingers at his asshole. They wasted no time and two fingers plunged in right away, making him hiss at the burn. That was Keith then. He heard a dull smacking sound.

"Ow." Keith said.

"Be gentle, you have to ease him into it." Shiro scolded him.

"He's fine!" Keith argued back, but his fingers did thrust more gently inside Lance. After a fair amount of time, Lance felt a third finger enter him and he had to bite back a gasp as he realized that it was made of cold metal. The rhythm of the two was irregular, and his eyes threatened to roll back in his head as he realized that they were fucking him together. Another finger was added shortly thereafter; he couldn't tell whose anymore, and he didn't suppose it mattered really.

He began to wonder if they were going to fist him or maybe fuck him at the same time, four fingers was more than he needed to take either of their dicks on any given day, when they removed their fingers all together. He moaned as the cool air reached his heated insides and he felt so open and empty without them. Keith answered his moan with one of his own.

"Fuck Shiro, he's so hot, so open. Can I? I don't think I can last much longer." He sounded like he was begging.

"Yeah, yes. Do it, its time. I can't hold on much longer either." Shiro said. Lance could hear the sound of a zipper being frantically tugged down, and then there were fingers inside him again.

"Do you have the-"

"Yeah, right here."

"Good." The fingers inside him tugged his opening to either side, stretching him open and Lance felt a warm lubed dick slide in alongside the fingers. Then the fingers were gone, and only Keith's dick was left inside him now, but it felt odd. It didn't reach as deep as it normally did, and as he clenched around it, he could feel that it was decidedly soft. He was about to ask once more what they hell was going on when Keith draped himself over his back, wrapping his arms around his middle and one hand going to his erection.

"Okay Lance, we'll tell you what's up now." Keith said, leaning further down so that his mouth was right next to Lance's ear.

"We've been holding it in all day. Just for you." He told him, and Lance furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I've been waiting all fucking day for this. Take it all, you fucking slut." He said, then gave a moan of pure bliss. Lance felt something warm inside him, and was confused. Keith wasn't even hard, how did he cum? Why the hell was his seamen even hot enough to feel- And then it hit him.

Keith was pissing inside him.

Keith's hips were giving tiny little thrusts against him, little good it did him with a limp dick, but after holding it in all day, finally peeing must be something close to an orgasm. Keith was letting it all go inside Lance's ass. A full bladder of piss streaming into him.

Lance moaned, his eyes now actually rolling back in his head as the heat inside him and the knowledge that he was being pissed in hitting him full force. Fucking shit, he'd had fantasies about his, but he didn't think it would ever happen. It was just so fucking deliciously dirty.

Finally, Keith's stream came to an end, and he gave a great sigh of relief to finally be empty after hours of holding it in. He pulled out easily, and Lance now realized the practically of the position he'd been put in. With his ass straight up in the air, gravity was his friend and he didn't spill more than a drop when Keith pulled out.

"Nooo." He whimpered, not wanting it to be over yet. Keith laughed and moved over to kiss him.

"Don't worry, Shiro's still got a full bladder full of piss for you, you disgusting whore." He said. Lance shivered in delight at the knowledge and the derogatory talk. Keith smirked at him before looking to Shiro.

"Fill the little bitch up good." He said. Shiro chuckled and moved into position, Keith now the one hooking his fingers into Lance's hole and spreading him so Shiro's limp cock could slip inside.

"Oh, don't worry. I will." He promised, and then he let go. Lance moaned again, his hands tightening into fists uselessly over his head, as he felt Shiro add to the piss inside him.

"Yeah, you like that huh? Disgusting little slut. You're gonna be so full of piss when I'm done, you're gonna look pregnant." He panted. "You're just a toilet, aren't you?" Shiro asked, groaning in pleasure from finally letting go.

"Filthy fucking toilet, all your good for is pissing in." Lance started to cry softly, the humiliation and degradation overwhelming him in the best of ways. Finally, Shiro had emptied himself fully, and pulled out in a quick motion. Lance gasped in panic, he was too full, it was going to spill! Before he could move Shiro was working a truly enormous plug into his full ass, his rim tightening around the base and he sighed in relief.

Shiro was next to him the next time he opened his eyes, smiling lovingly at him, Keith doing the same over his shoulder.

"So, did you like it?" He asked. Lance could only laugh, tears streaming down his face, and Shiro looked alarmed, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"Oh fuck, did you not like it? I'm sorry baby, we thought-"

"I fucking loved it. It was amazing. You guys are amazing." He said through his tears. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're the amazing one." Keith said, and Lance could only laugh.

"How about we walk to the bathroom, you let it all out and we take a bath? I'll give you a nice long blow job for being such a good boy." Shiro asked. Lance nodded.

"That sounds good." He replied. Shiro undid the cuffs, and Keith helped him to his feet and snorted.

"More like waddle you to the bathroom, you almost do look pregnant." He said.

"Such my dick Keith." Lance snapped. Keith smiled back at him.

"Yeah, okay." Lance rolled his eyes.

"You are fucking impossible."

"Uh huh, let's go tubby."

"Fuck off!"

Shiro left them to their bickering and busied himself with drawing the bath, resigned to burning his balls with Lance's preferred temperature and just being glad it was the size of a small pool and filled fast. Keith stood by and watched as Lance stood over the drain and reached behind himself to the plug, easing it out gently. Still warm piss ran down his hand and as he pulled it out it ran in a cascade down his legs, making him shiver in delight. Keith shook his head in bemusement but refrained from saying anything.

"Alright, everyone rinse yourself off before getting in. I don't want to take a bath in pee water." Lance ordered, heading over to the shower.

"You literally just had our piss inside you, and this is where you draw the line?" Keith asked, incredulously. Lance gave him a scathing look and sniffed.

"I have _standards_ , mullet."


	3. Chapter 3

Lance shivered as Shiro's heated gaze fell on his naked body. Strung up like he was, there was no hiding from that analyzing look. His hands were encased in cuffs which had been clipped to a chain hanging from the ceiling so that his arms were stretched straight above him. His legs had similarly been outfitted with cuffs and had been spread as wide as they comfortably could before attaching to metal loops set in the floor. He was fully on display.

Shiro circled him, eyeing the chains that forced him upwards so that he had to stand on his tiptoes to still have contact with the floor. He reached out a hand and stroked Lance's side and then reached up and harshly pinched one of his nipples. Lance bit his lip hard so as not to cry out and Shiro frowned in disapproval, pulling Lance's lip from between his teeth.

"None of that now." He said. "I want to hear you."

He grasped Lance's erection in his human hand and pumped it a few times, watching Lance's reaction closely. Lance moaned long and loud, his hips trying to thrust into Shiro's hand to no avail.

"That's better." He said. Shiro admired the way that Lance's muscles were already straining with the position he was being forced to hold, and he smiled at the beautiful picture he made. He circled around Lance once more, grabbing the bottle of lube as he passed the bench where it rested and stopped behind the smaller man. He leaned in close and nibbled the luscious brown neck, biting and worrying the skin until a hickey formed.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

He wet his fingers with the lube before inserting one with little warning. Lance only moaned once more, he was so eager it was adorable really. Shiro moved the one finger back and forth for a moment before adding a second, both fingers crooking inside Lance's ass to his prostate, rubbing it gently. Lance whimpered before unconsciously biting his lip once more. Shiro noticed when the noises became muffled and tutted in annoyance.

"Either stop holding back or I'll get the spider gag and you'll have no choice at all in the matter." He said, the threat clear in his voice.

"Sorry." Lance apologized and Shiro kissed his neck in acknowledgment.

Another finger was added and Shiro snaked his other hand around Lance's lean stomach and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Lance gave a short cry, and closed his eyes from the stimulation, careful to allow his mouth to hang open and his moans to escape. Shiro pumped his dick fast, his fingers fucking him oh so good, rubbing his prostate just right and before he knew it, Lance was coming. He panted harshly as Shiro removed his fingers, his eyes half lidded in pleasure.

"So, here's the game." Shiro said as he walked around to Lance's front. He held a small box in his hands and Lance was instantly warry. Shiro opened he box showing Lance the contents. Inside lay 5 metal balls slightly smaller that golf balls. He smiled at Lance's confusion before moving around behind him once again. He crouched down on one knee, giving one on the long legs an appreciative pat before removing one ball from the box and covering it with lube. He brought the cold metal ball to Lance's hole and pressed it inside with only a small amount of effort. Lance grunted at the stretch and the cold.

"You're going to hold all these balls inside you." Shiro said, feeding a second, and third, and fourth lubed ball inside Lance. He stood, the last dripping ball in his hand and shoved it none too gently up Lance's ass, making him cry out. He shoved his fingers as far inside as he could manage, pushing the balls further inside as well before removing them and stepping back. He moved in front of Lance once more, smiling wickedly.

"Those balls are made of solid metal, and are fairly heavy. I used plenty of lube so they slid right in. Problem is, they'll slide right out too." He told Lance who was beginning to get the idea.

"I'm going to read over these recent battle reports, and you are going to hold all five of those balls inside you. Don't let them fall." He said with a wink.

"Better tighten up your ass." He advised, and Lance gave him a dirty look before he disappeared out of sight.

Shiro settled comfortably into the chair about fifteen feet behind the bound beauty, resting his head on one hand, and holding the data pad on his lap with the other. He read over the information Coran has compiled of the recent movements of the Galran fleet, having to stop every so often to flick over to the other tab with an opened Altean dictionary. They'd all grown accustom to the strange terms for the lengths of time, but what in god's name was a gedo-lorn?

Shiro soon found himself absorbed in the report, but not so enraptured that he did not glance up at the struggling form across the room from time to time. He observed how Lance's muscles twitched and jumped, wriggling from side to side as best he could. He could see that Lance was tensing his ass as possible with his legs splayed wide, and his soft sounds drifted over to him. He knew that gravity must be pulling heavily down on those lubed balls, and with his legs spread like they were, there wasn't much Lance could do except try and clench his ass as much as he was able.

He went back to his report and read over it uninterrupted for about half an hour. He was lazily studying the map in front of him when the sharp chime of metal striking the polished floor jolted him out of his musings.

He looked towards Lance's shaking back before snapping his gaze to the metal ball lying where it had rolled a bit away from Lance's left foot.

"Fucking shit!" Lance cursed, his breaths coming out in harsh pants, and Shiro could see his thighs quivering with the strain. Lance's head hung forward limply, and Shiro admired the sweat trailing down his beautiful skin.

"Having a problem there, Lance?" He asked, his voice tinged with amusement.

Lance huffed out a laugh, his head rising and falling back between his stretched arms to try and get a look at Shiro.

"No, no problem." He said, his voice breathy. "No problem at all, you sadistic son of a bitch." Shiro only laughed and turned back to his report.

"Good. Keep them inside, Lance." He said, and his voice dropped, becoming serious. Lance, his head still craned back, swallowed thickly and straightened up, focusing on the task at hand. Shiro smiled at his obedience and went back to his report. Not even ten minutes later, he was distracted again.

"Fuck. No no no..." Lance whispered harshly. He writhed in his bonds, all his muscles tense as he tried to fight the pull of gravity on the slick heavy metal ball against his sore exhausted hole.

It was a losing battle and Shiro watched, enraptured as Lance's body lost the fight and another ball fell and clanged heavily on the floor.

"No!" He cried dismayed, and dug his nails into his palms. He bit his lip harshly, forgetting Shiro's earlier threat of the gag, too concerned with his failure. Lance's body was being pushed to its limits, and his mind wasn't much better. His legs were cramping and starting to seize up, shaking madly against his will and not helping with his fight to keep the remaining balls inside him.

"Again Lance?" Shiro called behind him, sounding amused and unsurprised.

Lance closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He couldn't even do this something like this right. Lance's whole body trembled wildly, breath heaving out in gasps and to his horror, he felt another ball pushing heavily on the inside of his asshole. No! he couldn't let another ball fall; he couldn't disappoint Shiro any further.

Behind him, Shiro sneezed. The sudden noise in the otherwise silent room took him by surprise, and in his shock; his tenuous hold relaxed and the remaining three balls fell from him and clanged one after another on the floor, sounding like gunshots in the quite room. Lance gaped in shock, not really believing he'd failed so horribly until he could see one of the balls roll from between his spread legs and stop in front of him. Lance's eyes started to water, and he didn't try and fight the tears that ran down his face. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore, he was completely wrung out. He started to sob softly, so disappointed in himself, he was sure Shiro was too; and that thought hurt much more that his sore body.

Lance gave into the fatigue, collapsing as much as he was able and hanging limply from his wrists, swaying ever so slightly. His breath was coming in small hiccoughs as he sobbed.

Shiro had watched as the balls fell and admired Lance's heaving form before saving his place in his document. He was checking the map one last time before tending to Lance when the jangling of chains caught his attention. He gazed at Lance for a second before throwing the pad to the side and jumping to his feet, sprinting his way across the room.

"Woah, baby no! You're gonna dislocate your wrists!" He cried. Stretching above Lance with one hand to undo the clasp, and catching Lance with the other as he fell. Lance was a dead weight against him, his head tucked into his chest and his eyes closed, tears still coming. Shiro cursed and gently eased Lance to the floor, laying him carefully down before undoing the clasps attaching his ankles to the floor. Once done, he gathered Lance back into his arms and carried him to the large bed.

Shiro laid him down reverently, concern painting his features. He pushed Lance's sweaty hair back from his face.

"Lance, babe, are you okay?" He asked. "Talk to me sweetie."

Lance merely shook his head in response, not opening his eyes. He was still sobbing softly. Shiro ran his hand through his hair, taking a moment to succumb to his worry, before rising from the bed. He went to the attached bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, running it under the hot water and wringing it out until it no longer dripped. He returned to Lance and began to wipe down the trembling body with the warm cloth. He started at Lance's face, wiping away the sweat and the tears before moving downwards. Once he reached Lance's hands, he undid the cuffs and carefully rotated Lance's wrists, critically observing the red marked flesh.

"It doesn't look like you did too much damage." He said, his tone light, before giving each hand a kiss and moving his arms to lie on his chest.

"You really scared me there, I don't think you were hanging like that even a minute, but if I hadn't seen, you really could have hurt yourself kid." Lance's crying had slowed. Shiro continued his ministrations, moving down Lance's legs and removing the cuffs. He cast a glance up to Lance's face but he had yet to open his eyes. He pushed one of the lean legs up until the foot was flat on the bed with the knee bent and he ran the washcloth gently over the limp penis and over Lance's opening. Lance gave no reaction other than as shiver, and Shiro eased his leg back down to the bed.

He tossed the washcloth carelessly on the floor, and climbed onto the bed, maneuvering Lance until he was on his side facing him and then he drew the blankets up. He pulled Lance close to him, tucking his head under his chin.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I didn't mean for it to go like this, it was too much." He ran his hand soothingly down Lance's back.

"No." Lance finally replied, his voice thick. "It was my fault, I fucked up. I-"

"No, shhh baby no." Shiro hushed him, pulling back so that he could look the blue paladin in the face, Lance's eyes were finally open, but he would not look at him.

"But I did!" Lance argued. "I fucked up and I failed and… I disappointed you. I couldn't do it."

"Lance, look at me." After a long moment he finally did, his eyes meeting Shiro's at last.

"You didn't disappoint me. You could never disappoint me. I'm so proud of you for lasting as long as you did." He said solemnly, maintaining eye contact.

"There's no shame in the fact that your body gave out. You did your best and that is all I will ever ask from you."

Lance closed his eyes so that he would not cry again and the feeling of Shiro's lips on his was not a surprise. They kissed slowly and deeply, Lance wanted to pull Shiro closer but he was so utterly exhausted it was taking all he had to stay awake and Shiro could see that.

"I love you." Shiro told him when the kiss had ended. "And I am so proud of you. You are so beautiful and strong and more than I could ever ask for."

"I love you too." Lance said, before smiling at Shiro cheekily. "Now hold me closer, I'm cold."

"Yes sir." Shiro replied, smiling down at him and pulling Lance flush to his chest.

"I am still sorry. I pushed you too far and it was unfair of me." He whispered. Lance nuzzled his face into Shiro's chest.

"Hush, enough apologizing. It's bed time." He said.

"Yes sir." Shiro answered.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lance had met the Alteans, he couldn't say that the first thing that popped into his mind was what their junk looked liked. He was a normal sane person, thank you very much. It was like his sixth thought. He was a hot blooded male confronted with the fact that aliens not only existed, but were hot, so sue him!

When they had learned of the Alteans shapeshifting abilities, Lance had asked her if she was able to just change one part at a time. Genitals specially. He had no issues with what she already had naturally, but the prospect was just too delicious to not entertain. She had responded yes, and it had taken all Lance had to not let out a whoop of joy. The next time they had both gotten the urge for a good rough and tumble, he had asked her to surprise him in the dick department, and he was indeed surprised. What she was now sporting as she stood naked in front of him was a long thick cock, orange in color. The head was slightly tapered and instead of a slit for an opening, it looked like more like an x. The strange combination was tied together by the fact that whatever species she had shifted into seemed to not have testicles. He gave an appreciative whistle and crouched down so he was at eye level.

"And who might this be?" He asked with a smile. Allura rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Really Lance. This is the reproductive organ of the Kitchnar race, they are a tough and hardy species."

"Nice." He replied. He rose to his feet and gently cupped her breasts, bending his head to give one nipple a quick kiss and then a lick.

"These are also nice, as always." She swatted his hands away and walked to the massive bed.

"Stop stalling and get undressed."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted, and wasted no time in undressing until he was as naked as she was.

"Anything I need to know about this?" He asked.

"Nothing that you _need_ to know. One perk is that it is self-lubricating." She replied. She had already climbed into the middle of the bed and she watched him as he approached.

"Ooo~." He said, but still snatched the bottle of lube. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where she lay on her back. He slung one leg over her hips and straddled her, not putting his weight on her but instead still on his knees. He poured some lube onto his fingers and shoved two into himself right away.

"Lubrication is nice, too bad it doesn't do stretching too." He said, his voice light and breathy as his dick hardened from the stretching. Allura's cock was already hard, and he could feel it brushing against his hand every time he twisted his wrist. He added another finger.

"That would be too easy. Where's the fun in that?" She replied, smiling up at him. He laughed.

"The fun would be getting that thing inside me sooner." He complained, but as he did he pulled his fingers from his ass and grasped the huge cock behind him. He rose higher up on his knees, and to his delight, realized that even as high up as he could go, the tip was still touching his entrance. Fuck was this thing long. He held it in one hand, the other on Allura's flat stomach for balance, and ever so slowly began to sink down onto her monster cock.

"Fuuuuck." He hissed. He inched lower and lower and after what felt like half an hour, his ass met her pelvis.

"Fuck, fuck, shit." He whispered, his eyes closed against the sensation of the deep penetration. He opened his eyes and met Allura's. Her breathing had picked up as well and he was happy that he was not the only one effected.

"Ride 'em cowgirl." He said and reversed his downward journey, pulling off the huge length. He rose and fell slowly as first, and then he began to pick up more speed as he grew more comfortable and as Allura's words rang true and the dick got wetter. He had both hands braced on Allura now, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode her. He was nearing the edge embarrassingly quick, and he reached one hand for his dick before Allura smacked it away and wrapped her own hand around him. He moaned, his mouth falling open and it only took a few strokes before he was coming, his ass convulsing and clenching around the intrusion rhythmically. He slowed his motions, and finally came to a stop with Allura all the way inside him, his weight fully on her.

Allura could feel her own orgasm approaching, and she growled sitting up and latching her arms around Lance's middle and forcing him down ever further onto her to prevent his escape as she reached completion. Lance moaned when she ground him down hard onto her, he was quite sensitive but he was not going to ruin her fun. All of the sudden, the cock inside him- swelled and grew thicker, and Lance thought for one panicked moment that Allura was knotting him like a dog before the bulge moved from his entrance and further on inside him. As soon as it had passed, he felt it again, and again, and again, his entrance stretching to a point of burning and then relaxing.

"Ah! What?" He cried out in his confusion.

"What's- AH! No, stop, I don't- Mmm!" He tried to lift his hips up and off, but Allura held him and he could not move.

"Too much, what- Nnn! 'Lura what are you- Hnnn!" He couldn't make it through a sentence, the sensations too strong. Allura tugged him forward so that their chest connected and her lovely boobs were squished between them. She dropped her head to his neck and panted hotly into his skin.

"Hush." She said. "You must stay still until all the eggs have been deposited."

Lance froze in shock, did she really just… lay eggs inside him? Oh, fuck that was so hot. He moaned long and loud.

"You're not messing with me, are you? Cause that's just mean. Please tell me you actually just laid _eggs_ inside me." He asked her, his own hands wrapping around her shoulders and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Of course I did." She replied matter-of-factly. "The Kitchnar females have ovipositors which they use to deposit their eggs into their mates."

"Fuck that's hot." Lance whispered. Allura at last let him go and she pulled back.

"Yes indeed." She agreed. "Pidge told me that you would enjoy something like this."

"Fucking gremlin. I'm gonna have to make her a present or something." He groused, not at all mad. Allura leaned back further, and rested her hands on Lance's stomach where it swelled slightly from the load.

"I must say I am proud of how well you took it. I believe there must be better than fifteen eggs inside you right now." She said, and Lance flushed from the praise.

"Uh, thanks." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Wait." His eyes widened in realization.

"I'm not actually pregnant, right? Like, I mean, that's not possible, right? Our chromosomes don't match. Oh god, I'm too young to be a father, mother, whatever!" Oh god, he was starting to panic. Allura broke him out of it, her hand resting gently on his face.

"No, you do not have the necessary biology to carry them to term."

"Thank fuck. So, what happens, they dissolve or something in there?" He asked. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Goodness no. Your will have to expel them yourself."

"Oh. Cool." Lance said, his voice small. He was beginning to cramp. He rose, his thighs shaking, and slowly and gently pulled himself off Allura's dick. Once she was free, she scooted herself back and closed her eyes in concentration and Lance watched in amazement as the alien cock shrunk and disappeared, her genitals once more returning to her own that looked very close to human females.

Lance could feel that the eggs were already wanting to leave him and he stayed on his knees, legs spread, hoping gravity would help them along the same way the metal balls had been with Shiro the other night. This time, he did not try and keep them inside and instead used his abdominal muscles to help push the eggs out from him. His entrance stretched as the first egg fell and Lance realized dully that he truly was laying eggs. His limp dick tried valiantly to grow hard, but it was too soon and just a bit too painful for anything to happen.

He panted harshly, his fingernails digging into his shaking thighs as egg after egg dropped onto the bed in a disgusting wet mess. He turned his gaze towards Allura, and was a bit shocked to see her looking at him intently.

"You look so beautiful like this Lance. Exhausted but not yet able to rest." She said, smiling at him gently. Lance broke eye contact, feeling his cheeks grow hot in shame and enjoyment. Finally, the last egg was passed and Lance rested back on his heels. Well, it felt like the last egg, but he supposed he'd find out later. He looked at the mess between his legs and counted eighteen dark purple eggs. He crawled his way up the bed towards Allura and flopped down next to her.

They lay on their backs next to each other, just breathing- heavily in Lance's case, and silently in Allura's. Lance reached for Allura's hand, and once he found it, he laced her fingers with his and brought her hand up to his mouth and kiss it gently. She squeezed his hand in response. Lance let their hands fall once more and closed his eyes, completely wrung out and content. The silence reigned, both of them absorbed in their thoughts and comfortable with the silence. A peculiar thought occurred to Lance and he burst out laughing.

"What?" Allura asked amused, turning her head to look at him.

"It's just- I just realized," He giggled. "Despite the fact that you literally just fucked me full of eggs, this is actually the most normal sex I've had in a while." Allura propped herself up on one elbow and smiled down at him, he hair falling over her shoulders and onto his belly.

"How is that?" She asked. "I don't think that this usually counts as normal sex among earthlings.

"Well yeah." He agreed. "But it's actually been a while since I wasn't tied up in some way during the act. I mean, no chains, no cuffs, no gags, no toys- this was practically vanilla." She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes before leaning down and kissing his nose. Lance tilted his head up and matched his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly. She kissed him back just as softly, her tongue licking into his platen mouth. He broke the kiss with a smile, moving his head back against the bed.

"Hey... Do you wanna take a bath with me?" He asked almost shyly, which she found utterly ridiculous given the circumstances.

"I promise I'll be a complete gentleman." He said. She laughed at him.

"I do not believe that for a second." She told him, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Babe nooo! Don't leave me! I'll be good I promise~." He whined, hauling himself up as well.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. You can be very good when given the correct incentive." She said, smiling. Lance smiled cheekily back at her.

"Soooo... Bath?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure you will enjoy a bath with me. I enjoy it quite hot and I will not stand for anything less." She warned him. Lance's smile grew wide and he leaned in close to her.

"Princess, you are speaking my fucking language."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a pretty normal evening, they had all been lounging in the common room, not really doing much. Coran and Pidge had been having a quite conversation over a data pad; while Hunk, Shiro, and Allura had been having a heated fight over the logistics of Monopoly. Keith has chosen not to engage in either, and was instead re-wrapping the hilt of his knife when Lance had stormed into the room.

Keith had been the only one to look up at the noise of the others footsteps, and saw Lance survey the room with a scowl on his face; before settling his glare on Keith. Keith scowled back, if Lance was spoiling for a fight, Keith would give it to him. Lance, apparently having found what he wanted, marched up to Keith, his hands clenched so tight they were almost shaking; and glowered down at the red paladin. Keith set aside his knife and glared up at Lance, no one could make him pissed off quite as quickly as he did.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.

He could see that Lance's jaw was clenching and unclenching rhythmically, and Keith was beginning to become a bit worried. Had he done something? He hadn't seen Lance this angry and worked up since 'the incident'. The others had finally noticed something was going down, and had stopped their conversations to watch.

Lance's mouth opened, and then closed. His closed his eyes for a moment, clenching them tight and took a deep breath as if to steady himself. His eyes snapped open and he locked them with Keith's.

"I want you to make me cry." Keith's eyes widened in surprise, his growing ire leaving him as suddenly as it came and he stared at Lance, bewildered.

"What?" He asked.

The others had gone back to what they were doing, paying them no mind. Behind him Keith could hear the argument about Monopoly starting back up. Lance stood ridged in front of him, looking to the side now and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Don't... make me ask again. Please." He said softly, and it looked like he was dangerously close to tears already. Keith reached out and grabbed both on Lance's hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not trying to tease you, but you have to give me a bit more to work with that that. Tell me what you need.

"I-I want... I don't know!" He cried, trying to pull his hands from Keith's, but he would not let him run away.

"Lance. Look at me." He said softly, and he pulled Lance's arms closer, forcing him to step closer as well. Lance refused to look at him, but Keith just waited and did not look away. Eventually Lance gave in and looked at Keith's eyes.

"Tell me what you need." He repeated, softly. "I'll help you any way I can, but you have to tell me what you need.

"I need to cry!" Lance shouted, stamping his foot like a toddler. The others looked at them only for a moment but they turned away, trusting Keith to handle the situation.

"I mean- You know how after to cry your eyes out, you feel tired as shit, but better? I am so... tired, and stressed, and just- wound the fuck up. I can't relax, I can't sleep, nothing is working, not Blue, not my facials, not even my baths." He whispered, and as Keith looked at him, he could see just how tense Lance was. His face wasn't as flawless as it usually was, and he actually had bags under his eyes.

"And like, usually you feel better after you cry. Like releasing pressure, letting go. But I CAN'T. FUCKING. CRY." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"So, I need you to _make_ me." He told Keith, his face a determined mask.

"Make me let go, I need you to _make_ me cry." He finished and despite his serious face, Keith could tell this was a heartfelt plea. He simply nodded and let Lance's hands go and Lance immediately shoved them in his jacket pockets. He turned back to his knife and started putting his supplies away.

"Ten minutes. Get ready." He said not looking up, and Lance turned on his heel and left the room. Keith slid his knife back into its hilt and tucked the tape into his pocket. He'd only gotten about half-way, he'd have to finish up later. He stood and looked at the others.

"Take care of him." Hunk told him, his face grim.

"I will." He promised, and strode out the door.

When Keith arrived at the play room nine minutes later Lance was already in place. He was naked and kneeling, sitting back on his feet. While he had waited, he had buckled a gag around his head and cuffed his arms behind his back. Keith walked up to him and Lance rose his head to look at him, the gag covering almost the whole bottom half of his face. The floor he was kneeling on was padded, so he shouldn't hurt his knees too horribly.

"You don't want to talk?" He asked, and Lance merely shook his head. Keith moved to one of the drawers built into the walls and rooted around in it for a moment before walking back to Lance. He crouched down in front of him so that they were eye level and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you." he said, his voice warm.

"And I am so proud of you for trusting me to help you. And I know that I can trust you." He pressed the small bell he'd retrieved into Lance's bound hand.

"Drop this when you want me to stop, okay? When you're ready, drop this and I'll stop in a second." Lance took the ball from him, gripping it tightly, and nodded.

"Okay." Keith kissed him once more and rose, circling Lance.

"Look at you. Fucking pathetic." He spat out.

"Weak little Lance- can't do anything for himself. Not a paladin, sure as fuck not a defender of the universe. Just a useless, pathetic, cargo pilot." Lance flinched at the insult, but kept his eyes forward. Keith stopped behind him, bending over to whisper in his ear.

"The only reason that you even made it up to fighter class, is because I dropped out. You know it, and so does everyone else."

"I honestly don't even know how someone like you got into the Garrison. They are supposed to be selective, only accepting the cream of the crop but they really screwed the pooch with you. I wonder how many dicks you had to suck so they wouldn't kick you out. I bet you choked on Iverson's dick and probably loved it you slut." Keith said flippantly, and even though Lance knew he had asked for this and Keith was only acting, the words struck deep.

"You're the only one who doesn't belong here, God only knows why the blue lion chose you. Her trait must be stupidity, you and her are birds of a feather." At this Lance finally reacted and glared up at Keith as we walked around him. Insult him all you want, but you keep your mouth shut about Blue. Keith only scoffed at him.

"I mean, it makes sense. You're a fucking idiot. You know that's why Pidge and Hunk never come to you, right? Cause they know that even if you did manage to rub together your two brain cells and have a thought, lord knows it wouldn't be an intelligent one." Lance bowed his head at the words. The insults hitting home and filling him with shame. He heard a soft jingling and looked up to see Keith's dick out and in his hand, less than a foot away from his face.

"I bet you want this cock, don't you?" He asked, his hand slowly stroking down the length.

"Worthless bitch. All you're good for is sucking cock, and you're not even that good at it." He moaned, his voice ragged from his panting. His hand was moving faster and Lance knew from experience that he was close. Against his will, his own cock began to grow between his thighs. Keith noticed this and laughed cruelly.

"God, you are a sick fuck. You just smell cock and you get hard like a fucking bitch in heat." Lance tried to lower his head to break line of sight, but Keith grabbed a handful of his short hair and yanked his head back.

"No one told you you could look away, whore. Don't fucking move." His words were growled and he let Lance go, his free hand snaking down to caress his balls and his other hand still furiously stripping his cock. With a loud moan Keith was coming, and a moment later cum was splashing Lance in the face. Ropes of the thick substance reached his bangs and clung to his eyelashes while the rest fell across the gag and his throat.

He whined, and finally managed to open his eyes when a thick glob fell to the floor. Keith was giving him that sharp mean smile again and he could only meet his gaze for so long before the shame and humiliation forced his eyes down. Keith lifted one foot and placed it against his hard dick, applying pressure and grinding it into the floor. Lance cried out around the gag.

"Fucking pathetic little slut. Your enjoying this aren't you? What if I made you go out like this?" Keith asked, his voice wicked.

"I'm sure the others wouldn't even notice, you're suck a dirty disgusting slut they wouldn't even bat an eye." He drew back on the pressure, before it was back, two-fold.

"You know, I think I will. The next time we have to go in front of a delegation, I'll just push you down under the table where you belong and fuck your nasty little mouth while the real paladins talk about important things. It's not like anything thing you could contribute would be intelligent any way." Lance's penis was throbbing, and not only in pain. Keith was nearly stomping his dick, and he was still about to cum.

"We could even offer them a go." Keith suggested.

"Do you want that? It could be a peace offering, and you will finally be useful for Voltron. Not as a paladin, but as a cock sleeve." He twisted Lance's dick into the floor one more time and Lance was coming, painting the floor and Keith's shoe.

"Fucking disgusting little bitch!" Keith cried in outrage, pulling his foot back from Lance's cock.

"Look what you did!" He reached out and grabbed a handful on Lance's hair, pulling him down so Lance bent in half, his chest on his knees. He released his hold on Lance's hair, but a second later his foot replaced it.

"Nasty cock sucking whore." Keith growled, and he ground his foot into Lance's head, wiping the semen into Lance's hair. Keith scraped the bottom of his boot several times and Lance felt tears begin to gather in his eyes as he felt the cold cum soak in. Keith got off as much cum as he could and stepped back.

"Do you know how much these boots cost? More than you." He sniped, lifting his foot and hooking it under Lance's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"How much to you even charge usually? Fifty?" He asked then scoffed.

"No, no one would waste that much money on you. Probably more like ten." Lance was unable to look away from him, and his cold glare and his hurtful words made a lump form in his throat and he could feel hot tears threatening to spill over.

"For fucks sake, sit up." He snapped and Lance pulled himself once more into his kneeling position. Keith circled him, his arms crossed before stopping in front of his once more.

"No. I wouldn't pay any amount of money to fuck you, you'd have to pay _me_." He smiled, but it was cruel and all teeth yet again.

"But I don't think all the money in the world would be enough to make me fuck a worthless, disgusting, cum whore like you."

Lance looked at him, his eyes widening in shock as Keith's words hit him. And finally, it was enough.

Lance just... lets go. Finally, he lets it all go.

He could no longer hold back his tears, and they flowed from his eyes and down the gag onto the floor. His nose was starting to run and he couldn't give a shit. The pain and shame and humiliation wreaked havoc on his mind and body as if they were physical things. He leaned forward and sobbed as well as he could around the gag, starting to have trouble breathing around it; but again, he did not care.

"Are you crying? Fucking shit, I didn't think you could sink any lower, but you did. Look at you, crying like a fucking disgusting baby." Keith was now behind him and put his foot on Lance's back, pushing him down hard.

Lance shoulders shook with the force of his sobs, his body folded in half so far his head was touching the floor. His nose was clogging up and it was getting harder to breath.

His hand opened.

And the bell fell.

The tinkling noise it made as it hit the floor was so faint under his sobbing that he was afraid Keith might not hear it. He needn't have worried, the second it fell Keith was on his knees beside him, pushing him back so that he unfolded. He pulled Lance out of his kneeling position and pulled him back so he was resting half in his lap. Lance sobbed hard, and Keith quickly reached up and undid the buckle holding the gag in place, easing it out of Lance's mouth and was shocked to see that it was a penis gag and had been about three inches deep.

Lance coughed wetly as it was removed and began to wail. Keith reached behind him and undid the cuffs before pulling Lance close to him and leaning in to give him another forehead kiss.

"No!" Lance cried, using his newly freed arms to push back from Keith.

"D-don't! I-I'm dis-disgus-sting!" He cried and Keith's heart broke a little.

"Babe, no. I-I didn't mean _anything_ that I told you. I love you, you're not disgusting." He pleaded and was absolutely gob smacked when Lance began to chuckle through his sobs.

"I-I know. B-b-but I'm dis-g-g-gusting. I'm _c-c-covered_ in o-our cum." He said, and managed to give Keith a small smile. Keith let out a sigh of relief before smiling back at him.

"Well… I mean… yeah. You are pretty disgusting." He agreed, and laughed when Lance gave him a look of outrage.

"R-rude! You're not supposed to agree with me!" He shrieked and smacked Keith in the chest.

"I do love you though." He said again. "Even if you're covered in cum, I love you." He pulled Lance closer to him off of the cold floor and gradually, Lance's tears began to slow.

"I love you too." He said.

He closed his eyes and leaned his full weight against the other man.

"I love you. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much for doing this for me." He opened his eyes and gave Keith a dazzling smile.

"You made me cry, and I feel _so_ much better already. Its- It's like I can finally breath again. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Any time you need me, for _anything_ , I promise I'll be there for you." He said, his eyes gazing into Lance's intently.

"Well~ I do need you for _one_ more thing." Lance said, smiling like a fool.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I need you to come and take a fucking bath with me! I am filthy!" He cried and he pushed Keith away and stood. Keith laughed.

"You totally are." Keith laughed. "But why do I have to come? I'm not dirty."

"Cause it's your fault." Lance reasoned, sticking his tongue out at Keith before sticking out his hand.

Keith took it and stood.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." He groused and wrapped his arm around Lances waist and they headed for the bathroom.

"Why is it that these things always seem to end in a bath." He asked.

"Uh, because baths are amazing Keith and any opportunity to take one should never be missed." Lance said matter-of-factly

"And also cause I always seem to end up covered in _something_ , and cleanliness is next to godliness, and we all know I am a god."

Keith just rolled his eyes, but let Lance have this one, he seemed like he needed it. As Keith looked him over, he noticed that Lance took decidedly less pinched and tense, and he was only grateful that he had been able to help.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunk was a big boy, had been all his life. While this had made for an unenjoyable middle school experience, Hunk had come to terms with the fact and was confident and happy with his body.

Except for one thing.

Hunk was big. His arms were big, his shoulders were big, his…. *cough*… was big; but his hands were huge. Now, Hunk was not only a loveable mountain of a man, he also was a genius. A genius who worked with tiny tiny delicate electronics that could easily break if too much pressure was applied. He'd accidently broke more than one comport in his life with just a little too much wiggling before he'd entirely gotten a hold on his strength.

Hunk was gentle, so very gentle. He could pipe icing with the steadiest hands and after one shower from him, the mice had refused everyone else. Being gentle had not come to him instinctively, but he had learned it.

But sometimes, he didn't _want_ to be gentle.

Sometimes he had days where he felt like the incredible Hulk walking around in a word made of tissue paper. He'd ripped the shower poll in his bathroom clean off the wall when he'd flung the curtain closed too aggressively and later that evening he'd bent one of the forks at dinner.

Sometimes, Hunk _hated_ being gentle.

This was one, of the many, reasons Hunk loved Lance with all his heart. When he was with Lance, he didn't have to be gentle. He loved the fact that with Lance, he didn't have to hold back at all. Lance could take everything he could throw at him and still beg for more.

Case in point; the current situation the two found themselves in. Lance, flat on his back on the bed, his legs around Hunk's hips; and Hunk dick deep in Lance- thrusting so hard the bed was banging against the wall. Lance was making little breathy cries of pleasure even time Hunk pounded his huge cock into him, his heavy balls slapping against his ass. Hunk was panting, his breathing heavy as he gave Lance the fucking of a lifetime.

Hunk didn't often use restraints during sex, not to say that he had anything against them, but he was big enough and strong enough that if he wanted Lance to stay down, Lance was going to stay down. He was taking advantage of this fact now, and had both of Lance's slim wrists pinned to the mattress above his head with one of his own enormous hands. Lance strained against his hold, not at all trying to break away, but just enjoying the feeling of being completely held down so effortlessly. Hunk felt him pull and, knowing was he was aiming for, leaned down and thrust his tongue into the panting mouth below. Lance moaned into the kiss and responded enthusiastically. Hunk kissed Lance's luscious lips one more time before pulling back and removing his hand from Lance's wrists. Lance pouted at him.

Hunk gripped both the slim legs that had wrapped themselves around his waist and pushed them up and back, using his weight to force Lance into a pretzel like position with his knees next to his head on the pillow. Hunk's thrusts were so much deeper at his angle and Lance's eyes threated to roll back in his head.

"Ffffuck." He moaned. Hunk chuckled.

"I will never get tired of how flexible you are, it's amazing." He praised. He held each of Lances legs down easily and bent forward again to recapture Lance's mouth. The combination of Hunk's monster cock ramming into him harshly and his soft belly smushing his cock to his stomach was driving Lance crazy. He put both his hands on Hunk's cheeks and pushed his head back.

"I... am _so_ fucking close." He confided, his breath coming out in a pant.

"Yeah… I'm not far off." Hunk agreed.

"Just- keep fucking kissing me." Lance ordered, and pulled Hunk's head down once more.

"You're the one who made me stop.: Hunk huffed, by gave in and was kissing Lance deeply a second later. Hunk's hips were snapping back and forth in quick little jackrabbit motions and with one last thrust, he ground his cock as deep inside Lance as it could go, pushing Lance's legs so far into the mattress Lance swore he felt them creak. And then Hunk was coming, the feeling of his lover's cock twitching inside him was enough to send Lance over the edge, his dick spurting between their bellies.

They had not stopped kissing the entire time, but finally they had to now, both of them taking in huge lungful's of air. Hunk let Lance's legs go and they fell onto his broad shoulders. Hunk turned his head and gave one a kiss.

"Fucking nerd." Lance laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hunk smiled and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and flicked Lance in the forehead. Lance squawked in outrage.

Hunk leaned back on his knees, and as he did his cock pulled out of Lance leaving behind a red gaping hole that as he watched, began to sluggishly leak semen. Lance hissed as he slowly eased his legs down and stretched them out carefully.

"Are you okay?" Hunk asked, maybe he had gone a bit too hard.

"I'm fine bro."

Hunk groaned and closed his eyes.

"Lance, you are my best friend and I love you. But you can't call me bro after we just had sex!" He cried, throwing his arms up in expiration.

"What, are you saying you're not my bro?" Lance asked him, almost managing to actually sound offended, but not quite.

"No! You are my bro, but just not during sex!" Hunk argued, feeling like he had to defend himself even though he knew Lance was fucking with him. Lance snorted and fell back flat on the bed.

"You know what time it is?" He asked.

"Adventure time?" Hunk said back, smiling. Lance snapped into a sitting position, a scowl on his face and a finger pointed accusingly in Hunk's direction.

"No, fuck you. It's bath time, and I don't care what you say, I do NOT sound like Finn!" Lance growled out.

"As punishment for this insult, you have to carry me to the bath." He said with a sniff holding out his arms like a toddler asking to be picked up and Hunk smiled at him.

"Like you weren't going to make me carry you anyway."

"I might not have!"

"Suuure."

"You don't know me!"

"Whatever you say…. Finn."

"…That's it, it's fucking ass kicking time!"


	7. Chapter 7

As Lance knew from experience, Hunk did not often use restraints. So, when Hunk had stopped halfway through their make-out session to retrieve a pair of leather like cuffs, Lance knew something strange was afoot.

"Why the cuffs?" He asked while Hunk fastened them and stretched his hands up to lock into place against the bed frame.

"I just don't want you running off half-way through."

"I wouldn't do that." Lance said, almost insulted that Hunk would even insinuate he'd do something like that. Hunk only shrugged in response.

"You never know."

Hunk was fully clothed, but Lance lay completely naked under him and he took his time scanning over the beautiful body.

"I love you, Lance." He said.

"I love you too big guy." Lance said back. Hunk's odd behavior was starting to worry him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect." Hunk said, smiling at his reassuringly. He brushed Lance's cheek softly.

"You're perfect." Hunk told him. "You are my best friend and I love you so much sometimes that it hurts. But what hurts even more is that you seem to not understand how wonderful you are." Lance was truly confused him and it showed.

"Buddy, I know I'm great." He said and gave the other a cocky grin. It did not have the desired effect and Hunk did not smile back.

"You and I both know that that is all just bravado. You don't think very highly of yourself and it hurts me to see that." Lance did not have a response for this and he looked to the side.

"So, I am going to tell you what I love about you, and hopefully it might sink in." Hunk said and his determination was plain on his face.

"I love your hair. It so soft and smooth and such a nice color. I love that fact that even though we all use the same space shampoo; your hair is nicest out of all of us and never seems to look messy." Hunk told him, his large fingers carding gently through Lance's hair. Lance still couldn't seem to grasp what was going on and stared up at Hunk in bewilderment.

"I love your eyes." He continued. "They are such a deep and complex blue and they always remind me of the ocean and make me homesick for earth in the best way. I love how you never seem to miss a shot." Lance looked away from his gaze, instead focusing on the ceiling.

"Allura is wrong, your ears are perfect and not a thing is wrong with them. Your nose is cute, and I love the way in wrinkles up sometimes when you're pissed." Lance squirmed a bit, getting uncomfortable with all the praise and not understand why Hunk was doing this.

"I love your lips, they are just so kissable." He proved his point by pressing his lips to Lance's for a moment.

"I love it when you bite them when you can't keep quiet, and I love the way they look stretched around my dick." He said leering. Lance's cheeks began to flush.

"I love your mind." He said. "I love how clever you are, how you can be cool and collected when the situation calls for it, and also how you know when a joke is needed to break the tension."

"Yeah, you can always count on me to make an ass of myself with a joke and piss everyone off." Lance scoffed, finally speaking.

"No babe. You know when we are taking ourselves too seriously and be reminded that we need to chill out." Hunk said, his eyes trying to make contact with Lance's own to convey his feeling, but Lance refused to look. Hunk sighed realizing it would take much more for Lance to be convinced and continued on.

"Your arms are not only beautiful and graceful, they are strong. I've held your gun and it's not exactly light, but you can hold it so easily and you never seem to tire in fights. Your hold it so confidently and spin around taking out enemies in one hit, and to be honest, it's so sexy to watch you work."

"I love your h- "

"Okay, I get it. It enough, you can stop now." Lance interrupted, his face nearly as red as Keith's lion.

"You don't have to keep doing his anymore."

"But I do." Hunk protested. "Because you don't believe me, do you?" Lance did not reply, but his silence was enough.

"Lance, you are a wonderful person, but you don't see it. So, I'm going to just keep telling you what _I_ see until you can see it for yourself." Hunk told him and left no room for argument.

"I love your hands. They are a lot like your arms, deceptively gentle but oh so strong. You give the best massages and you have the steadiest hand of anyone I know. That's why Pidge always calls you for the small delicate work; my hands are too big and hers shake too much from all the coffee." Hunk paused and then smiled at him evilly.

"I love your nipples. I love how sensitive they are. How beautiful they look when they've been played with a bit too much and are swollen and aching." He leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and giving it little nips. He twisted the other in his fingers, pinching it and flicking it until it was hard and standing up. Lance moaned, closing his eyes and arching his chest out.

"I love you much you love having them played with. You always make the prettiest sounds when you have the clover clamps on. Your stomach is so flat, its always so fucking sexy to see it bulge when you have something huge inside you."

"Your legs are so fucking sexy. They are slim and strong and they're like the legs of Voltron; holding up this team. You are so quick on your feet, and watching you dodge the gladiators is like watching art."

"I love your ass, especially the sound it makes when its smacked." Hunk smacked his ass now smiling at the sound it created. "I love how such a tiny hole can take my entire dick inside and practically squeeze the life out of it."

"I love your dick." And he took Lance's penis in his hand. "I love the feel of it, I love the weight and how if fits in my hand. And I love how it tastes." Hunk gave the head a small lick and then suddenly Lance's entire dick was in Hunk's mouth. Lance let out a loud yelp, the overwhelming pleasure very unexpected.

"Fuck!"

Hunk pulled off his dick and smiled, stroking it in one hand.

"Not to insult you or anything, but compared to mine, its so tiny and cute." He said before engulfing the entire cock in his mouth once more and working it. Lance glared at him as best he could while his brain was being sucked out through his dick. Hunk's hands started playing with his nipples once more and Lance came embarrassingly quickly, Hunk swallowing everything he gave him. Hunk pulled back and licked Lance lick clean of any remaining semen.

While Lance was still momentarily dazed, Hunk unsnapped the cuffs, releasing his arms, and pulled Lance's smaller body close against his chest.

"I love all those things about you. But the thing that I love the most about you, Lance, is your heart. You are so kind and compassionate. You are always willing to help others and lend a hand even to the detriment of yourself. You make sure Keith takes a break from training and you carry Pidge to sleep when she refuses to go. You talk to Shiro about his nightmares and to Allura about fathers. You talk to Coran about missing home, and you are always there for me when I need you." He said imploringly, trying to convince Lance of his value. Lance had his eyes squeezed tight and it looked to Hunk like he was trying not to cry.

"Please… just stop." He whispered.

"No." He refused. "I will not stop until you realize what an important person you are and how much we'd be lost without you.

"… Fine. I-I get it. I'll try." He whispered, his eyes still closed so he did not have to look at Hunk, but he did not protest when he was tugged forward into Hunk's chest.

"That's all I can ask for." Hunk told him and kissed his forehead. They were quite for a few minutes when Lance finally opened his eyes again, looking up at Hunk imploringly.

"Let me guess," Hunk said with a soft smile on his face. "Bath time."

Lance shockingly shook his head and snuggled only closer into Hunks chest.

"No. Just… hold me." He said in a small voice. Hunk pulled him as close as he could get and tucked Lance's head in, resting his chin on top.

"You got it bud."


	8. Chapter 8

It was no secret that Lance loved to talk. He loved to make jokes, loved to sing, loved to annoy people; the whole nine yards. But he had found that sometimes, he also loved to be quiet. He loved it when someone _made_ him be quiet. Hands down, his favorite way was when someone forced their cock so far down his throat that he could barely breath, let alone talk. When this happened, it was like his brain just clicked off. The absolute submission and trust made all his thoughts turn into a low hum and they became slippery little things, sliding out of his grasp before he could truly get ahold of them. All he could do was just feel and obey.

Hunk had decided to finally get started on one of his projects this morning, and Lance had joined him. Well, joined him in the sense that he had now been kneeling on a plush pad under the table Hunk was working on for the better part of an hour and a half now. Hunk's cock was so far down his throat it had hit the magic brain shut-off switch and Lance was blissed out. All he could feel was the occasionally twitch Hunk's cock made in his throat, and it didn't seem to matter much.

Lance swallowed unconsciously around the intrusion every few minutes, his throat massaging Hunk's cock rhythmically. He wasn't even doing it on purpose, it was just instinct. When this happened, Hunk's fingers would stop their petting and tighten, pulling his hair for a few seconds before relaxing and petting once more.

Truth be told, Hunk was losing his goddamned mind, but he refused to give in. Lance's nose rested against his pelvis and every few seconds he would exhale and Hunk could feel his warm breath on his sensitive skin teasing him even more. This was almost like edging, he thought, just the smallest amount of stimulation and only the overwhelming feeling of hot and wet. He worked on his project for about seven more minutes before he had to stop lest he break something with the way his hands were clenching on the delicate pieces.

"Fuck, Lance. Just a little more dude." He said, his eyes closing and his hands grabbing the fabric of his pants in fistfuls. He refused to move and give himself any more stimulation, but the idea of fucking Lance's mouth hard was a very tempting one. Finally, after another swallow massaging his cock Hunk came, spilling himself straight into Lance's stomach. He panted, reveling in the after glow but collected himself and opened his eyes once more. He took a shaky breath and went back to his work. His cock was now deflating and he could feel some saliva leaking down his cock as Lance's mouth gaped slightly. He put one hand under the table and pushed Lance's chin up so that his lips met flesh once more.

He had just pulled his hand back from under the table when Pidge walked it.

"Hey." She greeted. "Have you seen Lance? I need to get some soldering done and I need his freakishly steady hands." Hunk laughed.

"Yeah, he's under the table." He replied. She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"What? Why is he down there?" She asked.

"We're playing while I get some work done." He said simply. Her eyes widened.

"Oh shit, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I'll go." She said, putting her hands up and starting to retreat. Hunk just laughed and waved her apology off.

"Nah, it's no problem. He doesn't even recognize that you're here." He told her.

"Really? Does he have in ear plugs or something?" She asked, approaching the table once more, her curiosity piqued. She leaned over to look under the table but couldn't really get a good look at Lance's face as it was wedged deep between Hunk's huge thighs.

"Nope, I thought about using them at first, but he doesn't even need them." He said. "I've asked him about it before, but he says that it's like his brain just shuts off and goes all white noise, he doesn't care about anything. The castle alarm could go off right now and I don't even think he'd flinch."

"Wow, that's crazy." She said, standing back up. "Hmm. Well, I'll leave you to it then."

"You can stay if you want, it's not like he'd care." Hunk said, not wanted to run her off. "You can even pet him; his hair is so soft." He offered.

"Ehh, I'll pass. Even if I wasn't asexual as fuck it kinda weirds me out when he's this quite." She said. Hunk chuckled.

"Yeah, I get ya. Well, we'll see you later." He called after her as she left the room. He waved back in response.

"Well buddy, it's just me and you again." He said, patting him on the head. Lance of course did not respond, but he did blink lazily, his eyes staring blankly straight ahead.

He swallowed again but even Hunk couldn't get it up that fast so the pressure just felt nice and not teasing.

Hunk went back to his project, still petting Lance's hair unless both hands were needed. Time passed pleasantly, and as lunch time was growing closer, Hunk began to feel a growing pressure in his blabber and realized that he had to pee.

"Lance." He said trying to get the other paladins attention before realizing it was pointless as the other did not so much as shift upon hearing his name. Hunk sighed.

"Yeah, right. Idiot." He berated himself. He was stupid for having expecting a response, but he still felt he had to give the other some kind of notice.

"Okay buddy, fair warning, I'm gonna let go. Be a good boy and take it all." He had to concentrate for a moment and force himself to relax before his bladder finally released. With his dick so far down Lance's throat, he doubted he'd be able to taste it; and if he did, he showed no sign. Lance simply kept up his pattern of swallowing every so often and soon enough Hunk was empty and Lance was full. Hunk sighed in relief and rubbed his thumb over Lance's lips stretched beautifully around his cock.

"God, you are fantastic." He praised, his voice full of love and warmth. "Such a good boy. You'd live like this if you could, wouldn't you?" He was starting to get in the mood again and he watched, enraptured, as Lance's lips thinned even further as his penis expanded in his mouth and stretched him wider. Lance already had his eyes half closed, but he could swear he saw them roll back as his word hit him.

"Do you want that? Do you want to just be a mindless cock warmer for the rest of your life? Talking my cum and piss whenever I feel like it?" He asked.

"You're such a filthy little boy. I can tell how much you want this. You love this, nothing makes you happier than gagging on my cock." He started thrusting into Lance's mouth gently, not being able to take the slow road he had last time.

"You're so good Lance, such a fucking good boy." He hissed, and Lance swallowed again. He held Lance's head firmly in his hands and pulled Lance's mouth off him penis entirely. His cock left the wet lips and a string of precum went from Lance's tongue to the tip of his dick. He moaned and carefully fed Lance his cock again until he deep-throated him once more.

"So filthy."

He tightened his grip in Lance's hair, and he was sure it must hurt, but again Lance gave no reaction to having felt it. He pulled Lance's head back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of his relaxed throat. Every motion produced sloppy wet sounds, and even as relaxed as Lance was, he could still hear him gagging every few seconds. Lance wasn't going to be able to talk by the time he was done with him. Drool began to drip down Lances chin and fell to his jeans, soaking into the fabric

"You're no better than a fleshlight like this, I can just use you for my own pleasure and you have no say in it." He was panting now, the pressure inside building quickly. "Just a stupid brainless fuck doll." He growled, and used his grip on his hair to mash Lance's face so far into his groin his nose stabbed him. With a low whine, he was coming once more inside Lance as he held him to him so long Lance began to stir as his oxygen was cut off completely.

Hunk pulled him back after a few more seconds and removed his cock from Lance's mouth completely. He grabbed the small towel he had at the ready and wiped his drool covered cock before tucking it back into his pants and zipping them up. He scooted his chair back and sank to the floor next to Lance who still was kneeling with his mouth hung open saliva dripping to the floor and glazed eyes. Hunk chuckled and grabbed him around his upper arms and dragged him out.

He set Lance on his butt leaning against him and stretched his legs out in front of him so that they could recover from all the kneeling. He used the towel again to wipe Lance's face gently and closed him mouth. He kissed Lance on the forehead and Lance's eyes slid closed.

"Yeah, you're tired. I know buddy." He whispered. "Let's go take a cat nap before lunch, huh?" He wrapped Lance's arms around his neck.

"Hold on, okay?" He said, and was pleased when Lance's arms held tight and he pressed his face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around Lance's middle and stood, hiking Lance up a bit resting his pelvis against his hip, one arm under his ass carrying him like the sleepy toddler he was. He walked in the direction of their rooms with his precious cargo in tow. He debated briefly on witch of their rooms to use before deciding on his own as he knew from experience his bed was softer and had way more blankets,

When they arrived, he pulled back the covers and laid Lance on the bed. He got undressed and changed into his pajamas and then removed the others shoes, sock and pants. Leaving him in only his shirt and underwear. He was too lazy to go get Lance's pajamas, but remembered hearing Lance complain that trying to sleep in jeans was one of the worst things in the world. He climbed into bed and spooned lance, pulling his back close to his chest. He hit the button near the headboard and the lights went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

Lance's breathing was low and slow, and if he had to guess, he was asleep already. Hunk reminded himself to get some food into the thin paladin when they woke and he was a bit more coherent. He snickered. Yeah, cum and piss were not very great nutritionally. He pressed his face into Lance's hair and breathed deep, he was getting sleepy as well.

"Such a good boy." He breathed, and a few minutes later, they were both dead to the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance was on his back, his hands scrabbling for some kind of grip on the slick sheets as Shiro, above him, pounded into him for all he was worth. His hands were on Lance's hips, holding him securely as he fucked into Lance harshly. Lance reached down and grabbed Shiro's prosthetic hand from around his hip and pulled it upwards, he placed it on his throat and looked at Shiro intently.

"Choke me." He said. Shiro looked at him in complete bewilderment and stopped his hips, Lance groaned at the loss of movement.

"Are you crazy?" Shiro asked. "We still don't know all that my hand can do; for all we know it may activate and I could strangle you to death!" He cried and tried to yank his hand back. Lance rolled his eyes, and held Shiro's hand firmly to him neck.

"You won't." He said. "I trust you. You would never do anything that would actually hurt me." Shiro still looked at him, his eyes almost scared. Lance eased up.

"I won't force you if you really don't want to, but if you can, I really want to try it for real." He said, his eyes drooped to half-lidded and me smiled at Shiro.

"I've tried holding my breath before and it feels great, but I always end up giving in too soon whether I want to or not. Will you help me?" He asked, and batted his eye lashes for added silliness. Shiro found himself relaxing and smiled back at Lance shakily.

"Okay. We can try it, but if it looks like it's too much I'm stopping, okay? So, no complaining." He said. Lance smiled.

"Come on babe, choke me." He said, and slowly, Shiro's fingers tightened around his neck. The black paladin's hips started back up again as he slowly squeezed the breath out of Lance, and Lance could feel his dick getting even harder, the force of Shiro's thrusts making it bounce against his stomach.

A few more seconds and Shiro took a deep breath before cutting off all of Lance's. Lance smiled at him trying to show he was enjoying himself even as his head began to pound with his heartbeat. Lance's smile fell as his mouth dropped open, Shiro was pounding his prostate and he wanted to moan but could not. Shiro reached his other hand between them and began stroking Lance's cock.

Lance was close, he was so fucking close. He stupidly tried to breath in, despite knowing it would do him no good. His instincts had taken over and his lungs were screaming for air, his throat aching with the force Shiro was applying- and he loved it. His blue tinged lips pulled up into a smile, and he was coming. His cock jerked against Shiro's fingers and coated his hand and his own chest in the pearly white fluid.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he felt like he was flying, his orgasm stretched out for so long it was almost painful and a moment later Shiro's hand was gone and he was sucking in huge gulps of air, and coughing and hacking as he irritated his throat. When he finally managed to regain his breath, he looked up at Shiro through his tear-filled eyes. Shiro was panting harshly and his face was flushed. Lance could feel inside him that he was still hard and had not cum yet.

"Are you okay, baby?" Shiro asked, his voice gravely.

Lance nodded, coughed, and then spoke.

"Of course, I am." He rasped, his voice ragged. "No need to hold back on my account. Give me all you got." He said, and smiled cockily. Shiro snorted out a laugh and then captured his lips with his own, kissing him deeply and dragging his tongue along the other's.

"Hold on to me." He said, and started moving again, his hips driving into Lance's body forcefully. Lance obeyed and wrapped his arms around Shiro's back, pulling him closer. He dug his nails into Shiro's back, the overstimulation becoming a bit painful the longer it went on. Thankfully Shiro did not last much longer, strung out as he had been, and he held Lance tight to him and buried his face in his neck, biting him so hard Lance was sure he'd broken the skin. He came, his cock twitching inside Lance, and Lance moved one hand from Shiro's back to his head, petting Shiro's short hair as he came.

When Shiro had finally spent himself, he removed his teeth from Lance's neck and pulled back. Sure enough, Lance saw red staining his lips. Shiro moved in for a kiss, but Lance refused him, turning his head to the side to avoid his lips.

"No way, Shirogane. I may be a kinky little shit, but I draw the line at blood. I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth." He said, fixing the other with a firm look. Shiro's brows furrowed in confusion and he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. His eyes widened in horror at the red and he looked at Lances neck, only now seeming to realize what he had done.

"O-oh God. Lance, I am so sorry! I didn't mean- We need to get you to a healing pod." He said, sounding, and looking very frazzled. He pulled out of Lance, who groaned at the loss and also at the feeling of the cum leaving him as well. Shiro was running around the room, tossing their clothes to the side as he looked for his pants. He finally found them and tugged them on, not even bothering to do up the zipper. Lance was watching him in equal parts concern and bemusement when Shiro came and shoved his arms under him, scooping him up, sheets and all, in a princess carry.

Lance threw an arm around Shiro's neck for balance, very unprepared for the situation he now found himself in. Shiro carried him out of the room before he was able to stop him.

"Woah!" He rasped. "Calm down there cadet! What are you doing?" He looked up at Shio's face, but he refused to meet his eyes.

"Shiro come on, talk to me."

"I hurt you." He said back, his voice sounding pained. "We're going to the med-bay."

"What? No, Shiro you didn't hurt me, I'm fine." He said, trying to sound reassuring, but his wrecked voice was making it hard. Shiro only shook his head in denial.

"I bit you. Like an animal. Like a… monster." He said, his voice an agonized whisper. Lance stared at him in shock.

"No, no! Shiro, you're not a monster! You just got a little carried away, it happens." He said, trying his best to placate the black paladin. Shiro did not respond and they had arrived at the med bay, Lance was thankfully that both it, and the halls they had walked through, were empty.

Shiro set him gently on the examination table and moved to one of the pods, pulling up the interface.

"Shiro, no." Lance said, and he hopped off the table, clutching the sheet to himself, somehow worried it would fall and expose him. Which was a stupid fear when he had just had Shiro's dick inside him not five minutes ago. Shiro did not stop still programing the pod.

"Shiro." Lance placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder and leaned to he could see the others face.

Shiro was crying. His cheeks were wet and tears dripped from his chin, he was biting his lip, and he looked absolutely miserable. Lances eyes softened and he smiled sadly.

"Hey, come on now. It's okay. I'm fine, I promise." Shiro shook his head and closed his eyes, his arms coming up and hugging himself tightly.

"Aww babe." Lance whispered. He wrapped his own arms around Shiro's middle and they both sank slowly to the floor.

"I-I hurt you." Shiro said, his voice small.

"You really didn't." Lance promised. "I've had worse from angry sex with Keith." He said, and he smiled as Shiro laughed weakly.

"Shiro, you could never hurt me, not really. That's why I trusted you earlier. I knew you wouldn't hurt me, because you aren't that type of guy. You are a good man, Takashi. Even if you don't always believe it. And I love you, all of you." He said, his voice warm. Shiro sniffed.

"I'm sorry I bit you. I wasn't even thinking about it."

"It's fine, no need for a healing pod." He said. "but, if we could find some bandages and some space-throat spray I wouldn't turn it down" He confessed. Shiro laughed wetly.

"Yeah, okay." He said, and he got to his feet first before helping Lance to his.

"Hey," Lance said. "How about after this, we go take a bath? I'll even set it to your cold-ass baby temperature." He bribed. Shiro laughed again.

"Wow, I must really look pathetic."

"You do." Lance agreed. "But mostly it's because I love you."

"I love you too, Lance."


	10. Chapter 10

Truth be told, Lance was a little bit nervous. He'd been in his room working on a tiny metal sculpture he'd found at the space mall on their trip yesterday, when he'd heard a knock at his door. He'd told whoever was there to come one in, and to his surprise it had been Shiro, Hunk, and Keith.

They were all standing tall and look quite pleased with themselves, sneaky little smiles on their lips. Immediately Lance was on guard.

"... What?" He'd asked, his eyes narrowing at the three of them.

"Oh, nothing." Hunk said, but he didn't sound the least bit convincing. Lance signed and fell back so he was lying flat on his bed, careful not to crush his project.

"Ughhh." He groaned, bringing up his hands to scrub at his face. "You're not gonna tell me shit, are you?" He asked, his voice sounding resigned as he accepted his fate.

"You guys know hate surprises, right? I swear I've told you that before."

"Oh, you have." Keith said. "And we don't care." Even without seeing his stupid face, Lance could tell he was smiling; the little shit.

"We care." Hunk denied, and he stepped forward into the room until he was standing beside the bed, his shadow falling on Lance's face. Lance tried to scowl at him, but Hunk's face was so cute and disarming that he found he could not keep it up.

"What?" He asked. Hunk gave him a beaming smile, fuck they should use that as a weapon against the Galra, it never failed to make him give in.

"It's nothing bad, we promise you'll like it." Hunk said. Lance considered for a moment, like he hadn't already lost, before heaving out a great sigh.

"Fiiiine. I'll do it, whatever the fuck _it_ is." He grumbled. Hunk stooped over him and gave an awkward, but still pleasant, upside down kiss. Lance sat up and looked towards Keith and Shiro who still looked far too perky.

"Do I need to bring anything?" He asked.

"Just your sex drive." Keith answered. Shiro snorted.

"No, you don't need anything." He told him.

"We got everything we need." He looked at Keith and the two shared a secret smile. Lance narrowed his eyes at the two.

"I hope you're not trying to be subtle. You'd suck at it." He said, but stood all the same. He felt Hunk's large hand land in the small of his back and he steered the two of them out of his room and in the direction of the playroom.

"We're not." He replied happily. Hunk was on his left and Shiro was on his right with Keith bringing up the rear.

Despite his willingness and trust he held for the three, Lance was feeling quite anxious under his growing excitement. With the way they were flanking him, it was almost like they were trying to keep him from running. Lance's stomach was a bit queasy with anticipation of the unknown, and he reached out for Shiro's hand next to his. Shiro gave him a glance when Lance's hand touched his, but he gave it over with no complaint.

It wasn't unheard of that more than one person play with him at a time, but it tended to be one on one usually. Not that he minded sharing; there was plenty of Lance to go around! He loved his boys and so did his body, but he was a bit worried about how he was going to walk tomorrow. He knew they would never hurt him on purpose, but he really didn't think he was ready for triple penetration. He didn't think he'd ever be ready, that seemed like he was just asking for death via anal. Suddenly Lance felt a hand pinch his ass and he squealed, jumping in surprise. Keith started laughing behind and he turned his head and glared at him.

"Keith," Shiro admonished. "Be nice."

"Hey, you guys were touching him, it's only fair I get to touch too." He said.

"Do it again, and I will fucking bite you." Lance said.

"Just save it for later." Shiro told Keith, and Lance was miffed to see they both ignored him. Hunk chuckled at his expression and rubbed his hand down his spine.

"Come on." He said, and led Lance into the playroom as the door opened before them. Once inside, Hunk let his hand drop and Lance went to the bed and sat on it.

"So?" He asked. "What are we doing? Naked or clothes? Where and what position?"

"To start, go ahead and undress." Shiro answered him, most of his attention on the thermostat, adjusting it so Lance would not be cold in his state of undress. Lance nodded and got to it, shucking is pants and tossing them to the side, soon he was naked and he stood waiting for the next hint of what he was to do.

"Are you guys gonna get undressed?" He asked when none of the others followed his lead.

"Nope, this is just for you." Keith said and shared that shit-eating grin with Hunk.

"Your guys are being fucking creepy. What's wrong with you?" He asked. Shiro was the one who answered him.

"It's nothing Lance. Come over here." He said. He was standing next to what looked like a fancy office chair and he patted the seat. Lance walked over to him and the others followed. Shiro held up a pair of the leather like cuffs, the bands thick to they would be secure and more comfortable.

"Hands behind your back, babe." Lance turned so his back was other the other, and folded his arms behind his back. Shiro made quick work of the cuffs, and they held his arms securely behind him less than a minute later. He turned back around and raised his eyebrow at the black paladin.

"So, you feel like telling me what this game is yet?" He asked. Shiro smiled at him and placed a hand of the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Not yet." He whispered when he pulled away. Lance's cock came awake at the kiss and began to rise, ready for the party to begin.

"Sit down." Shiro said, and Lance sat obediently. Keith and Hunk rounded the front of the chair, and both were holding straps of the leather like material. Shiro pushed his chest back so he leaned on the chair, and then grabbed his legs; lifting each one and the draping it over the arm of the chair so his legs were spread wide open. He placed his hands on his hips, jerking him forward suddenly so his ass was almost handing over the seat of the chair. He stepped back and the other two moved in, each taking one side and securely tying Lance's leg to the arm of the chair so he could not close them. Shiro returned with an armful of pillows and wedged them behind Lance so he had more surface to lean on.

In this position, Lance felt like his ass was going to slide off the chair at any moment, but the straps held firm. Something clanged behind him, and he could hear the unmistakable sound of something being wheeled his way. His excitement and anxiety grew.

"When we stopped at the space mall yesterday, we got you a present." Keith said, his voice behind him but growing closer along with whatever he was pushing. Lance tried to turn his head too see him, but the winged back of the chair was blocking him. Then Keith moved in front of him and he was pushing what was indeed some type of machine, about three feet off the ground, and Lance was at a loss.

"I don't get it." He confessed, looking from one paladin's face to the other for some kind of hint.

"What is it?" He asked. No one answered at first, all still smiling that same smarmy smile. Hunk went to the machine and pulled something out from behind it.

"Maybe this will help." He said, and blocked Lance's view as he fiddled with what seemed to be the front of the thing. Hunk stepped to the side and Lance's eyes were immediately drawn to the gaudy bright blue dildo now attached to the arm of the machine- the fucking machine he finally realized.

His eyes grew and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"I told you he'd like it." Keith snickered.

"How? Where the fuck did you find this thing? Some kinky alien sex shop?" He asked incredulously.

"Actually, yeah." Shiro said. "Keith happened to find it, and got us to come take a look. We decided we had to get it."

"You're up for it?" Hunk asked, looking hopeful but nervous. A huge smile grew on Lance's face.

"Fuck yeah I am! Let's give this baby a test drive!" He cried. Keith was next to him an instant later, attack his mouth with his own.

"You're such a good boy, Lance. You always indulge us." He whispered, and Lance could feel slick fingers already teasing at his hole. He moaned into the kiss as one sank into him, he couldn't even tell whose it was and that thought turned him on so much. Keith moved back and then Hunk was kissing him next, distracting him as the fingers inside him quickly grew from one to two to three and burned a bit. Lance knew then that the fingers belonged to Keith, he was never as slow at Shiro, but Lance wasn't complaining, he wanted that thing inside him just as much as Keith did. Fingers tweaked his nipples and a hand stroked his dick and it was overwhelming, there were hands all over him touching him everywhere and confusing him in the best way.

Suddenly all the hands were gone and Lance opened his eyes, not having even realized he'd closed him. Hunk was pulling the machine closer, carefully lining up the wet dildo with his hole, and locking the wheels into place. He stepped back and retrieved something else from the machine. He handed it to Keith and Lance realized it was a remote.

"Here we go." Keith said, and he pushed a button on the small device. The machine moved at once, slowly penetrating Lance deeply, before pulling almost all the way out again. Lance moaned, his hands clenching into fists behind him. Shiro approached him and took his mouth in a devastating kiss. While he did so, Keith ramped up the speed tremendously and Shiro swallowed his scream of surprise. Shiro pulled back and laughed, his hand running down Lance's stomach before reversing direction and pinching his nipple harshly. Lance let out a hiss. The dildo had more than doubled its slow pace and was now fucking into him quickly.

Keith pressed another button and the pace slowed for a second and Lance tried to catch his breath. Now Hunk came to him, kissing him too and taking his erection in his hand. Lance keened and Hunk thumbed the head before pulling away. Keith came forward next and ran his fingers along the taught rim of Lance's asshole where it stretched around the blue intrusion. He too leaned in for a deep kiss before pulling back. He kissed Lance's forehead and he head a faint beeping before the machine was fucking the living daylights out of his ass. It was plunging into him quicker than he'd ever been fucked before, and it was glorious torture. Keith dropped to his knees and sucked down Lance's dick and that was it, he was coming, shooting into Keith's mouth. Keith swallowed it all and pressed another button on the device and the dildo slowed to a halt.

Lance's head dropped to his chest and he heaved in air. Fuck that was nice. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his racing heart.

"So, here's the game." Shiro said. Lance lifted his head and looked at him in confusion. Hadn't that been the game? Shiro raised his hand and showed that he now held the remote. He pressed a button and the dildo began to slowly move inside him once more.

"Wait, what?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath. The dildo grazed his oversensitive prostate and he let out a low whine. He looked to them for answers, but the shit-eating grins were back. His stomach dropped.

"You're gonna see how many times you can come in an hour, and were gonna watch." Shiro explained, his voice calm and even.

He pushed another button on the remote and the dildo thrusted faster, causing Lance to moan. They were fucking with him, right? They couldn't be serious.

"That was one. Fifty-one minutes to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Today's game found Lance once more one his knees in the playroom. He wore a pair of tight blue shorts that hugged his ass nicely, but was otherwise naked. His wrists had been attached to his ankles with a thick pair of cuffs so that he could not adjust his position, and he shifted on the plush mat below him to try and relieve the pressure on his calves. A ring gag had been strapped around his head tightly, and the wide ring of metal hooked behind his teeth and prevented him from closing his mouth.

He had only been waiting for his guest for less than ten minutes, but not being able to close his mouth had taken its toll, and salvia was already dripping from his open lips, down his chin, and falling onto the floor between his slightly spread thighs. He watched it fall, and was only jerked out of his musings when the door opened with a mechanical hiss. He turned to the opening and watched Allura walk inside.

"Hello, Lance." She called, smiling at him. He closed his eyes like you would when smiling very hard, but did not make any sounds, knowing he would sound like an idiot if he tried to speak. She moved to him and held his cheek in her palm, he nuzzled into it and she drew away with a laugh. She went to the chair resting on the side of the room and pulled it over to him, stopping it right in front of his face.

"I saw the recording of your adventure with the machine, and it looked like this would be the best position." She said and sat in the chair. He caught her eye and waggled his eyebrows at her. She'd seen the footage, huh? She rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling.

"Yes, I watched it." She relied simply, and he let the topic drop. He was more focused on the way she was pulling up her dress so that it pooled around her stomach and watching her hook her lags over the sides on the chair arms. Her vagina was right at face level, and Lance shuffled awkwardly forward on his knees in excitement. He looked up at her, waiting for a sign, and when she nodded he dove in. At the first touch of his tongue, she signed, angling her hips upwards so he had a better angle to work with.

With the gag keeping his mouth agape, neither of them could call this act graceful, but it was more than enthlasis. He flattened his tongue and gave long slow licks to her labia, laving every inch of her dutifully. He could not see her face from his position obviously, but he could see her thighs jump every so often. He moved his attention to her clit, and he flicked it with his tongue before giving it quick licks. Allura sighed again above him and she reached her hands down and gripped his hair, pressing herself into his face. Lance closed his eyes. He wished he could do more than lick, but with the gag he was unable to suck her the way he wanted.

He pointed his tongue and poked it around until he was able to locate her opening and speared it inside. She gave a little squeak above him and he hands in his hair tightened, it seemed like she was close already. It was messy, mostly with his salvia, but a little from her, and after a few shallower thrusts from his tongue he pulled it out and moved his attention back to her clit.

He licked at it again with the fullness of his tongue and after only a few passes, she was coming, mashing his face into her crotch and clamping her thighs around his head. She held him there through her orgasm, and then let him go, her hands falling away but not before petting his hair fondly.

"You really are very talented." She said, and he preened under the praise. She leaned back, resting in the chair a few moments to regain herself, and then she was standing, her dress falling back into place.

"Best not keep the other waiting." She said, and she dragged the chair back against the wall where she'd found it. Lance watched her do this, and was unsurprised to find that his dick had hardened and was sailing at half-mast in his shorts. She moved back to him and gave him a kiss of the forehead and then she was gone, her dress flowing out behind her as she left the room.

Lance looked back to the floor, but he was not alone long. Shiro stepped into the room next and Lance gave him the same eye smile he'd given Allura. Shiro smiled back at him.

"Hi. Allura looked pleased, were you a good boy for her?" He asked, and Lance could feel his dick twitch where it was trapped by the shorts.

"Of course you were." Shiro said, answering his own question. "You're always a good boy, aren't you?" Shiro brought a hand to his cheek, stroking it fondly with his thumb and Lance nodded. Shiro's hand moved and he pushed his first two fingers of his flesh hand into Lance's open mouth, poking his tongue. Lance moved his tongue between Shiro's fingers, getting them wet, and he moved his head forward so they were pushed further inside. Shiro laughed and removed them.

"Such an eager slut." He told him, and Lance found himself nodding. "Always so ready for cock." Shiro stepped back a pace, and his hands went to his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. He pulled his cock out and it was already rock hard. Lance stuck his tongue out over the gag and Shiro laughed at him again. He held the base and rubbed the head of his dick up and down the outstretched muscle. He stepped forward, and put one hand on the back on Lance's head and held the base of his cock with the other, feeding his dick through the wet ring, and into Lance's dripping willing mouth.

Lance moaned at the feel and taste, his tongue still sticking out of the gag and licking the shaft. Shiro, though he had just started was already impatient, and he moved Lance's head back and forth on his dick. He rocked him slowly at first, and then began to pick up the pace. Lance was drooling freely, and it was a sloppy mess. He could hear the wet sounds and despite himself, the ridiculous sounds he made as me moaned around the intrusion.

"I don't know if anyone told you, but Coran set up a video feed of the playroom outside." He said. Lance hadn't known but the thought was hot and he groaned. Shiro hissed at the vibrations this caused, and he picked up the pace again, yanking Lance back and forth on his dick.

"It was so hot watching you and Allura, I'm about ready to blow. The others aren't much better, and Keith was down-right pissed when we drew for positions." Shiro told him, and his voice was getting that breathless hint, and Lance knew he was very close.

"I know he's watching now, and I hope he's jealous. Knowing I'll be the first to come inside you tonight!" Shiro grunted, and then he was indeed coming, holding Lances face to him, his semen splashing inside and filling his mouth. Lance could not swallow properly so a good deal of it leaked from his slack lips and dribbled down his chin to the floor. Shiro sighed and pulled out, a line of thick white fluid connecting them together from the tip of his dick to Lance's mouth. Lance tried to lick it, but Shiro stepped away before he could. He watched him go the bathroom, and hear the faucet kick on. A moment later, he stepped back out, his pants done back up.

"You're such a good boy, Lance." He said again, and he kissed Lance's forehead. "Keith is next and he's all wound up, so prepare yourself." He warned, and then Lance watched as he too left the room.

The door had not even had time to close before Keith strode through it. He wasted no time with pleasantries, striding up to Lance while he undid his pants. He stopped in front of Lance and, with one hand guiding his dick, shoved himself inside. Lance gagged as it hit the back of his throat, but Keith did not give him time to adjust.

He put both hands on the back of Lance's head, and face fucked him hard, his cock positioning in and out of his mouth quickly, his balls slapping against Lance's chin with a wet slap.

"Such a fucking whore." He growled, and his hands yanked at his hair. "You have no idea what it was like, having to wait and watch as two other people got to have your slut mouth before me."

Lance could not control the pace at all and he simply held on for dear life, knowing Keith couldn't last long. And sure enough, he was coming a moment later, holding Lance's face close and shoving his dick in as far as it would go. Lance was not ready and it hit the back of his throat gagging him again. Keith pulled out and he coughed weakly, the cum dribbling out of his mouth, down his face and on to the floor to join the growing pile.

Keith stood, panting for a moment, and then pushed his hair back from his face with a sigh. Lance looked up at him, his eyes watering as he coughed, and Keith winced. He dropped a hand on Lance's hair and pet him awkwardly.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "I didn't mean to go so hard. It was just- seeing Allura and then Shiro get to play and having to wait my _turn_ …" He spat the word like it was poison. Lance remembered that he had never been taught to share and he found himself forgiving him for his decidedly rough treatment. He made a noise to catch the others attention and then shrugged in a 'what are you gonna do' manner. Keith smiled.

"Thank you, Lance." He said, and then kissed his forehead the way the others had. "Such a good boy." Lance watched as he too left the room, the door hissing behind him.

A few minutes went by in silence as he shifted position and drooled on himself, and then the door hissed again. Hunk walked in with a smile on his face. Lance did his version of a smile right back to him.

"Hey, Lance." He said. "I actually chose to go last so I could take my time and not keep anyone waiting. But… ah, well… I didn't count on how hot it would be watching everyone else have a go so I'm about ready to pop off." He said, sheepishly raising a hand to rub at the back of his head. Lance snorted in amusement. Hunk stepped forward as he undid his pants, appreciatively eyeing the mess the others had made of Lance before he'd come. He pulled out his 'Monster Dong' as Lance sometimes called it, and eased it through the ring gag and into Lance's sloppy mouth. He did not move at first and Lance licked at it the best he could. Finally, Lance decided to take matters into his own hands and began to bob back and forth, his mouth sliding deeper and deeper on each pass until he had relaxed enough and Hunk's dick slipped down his throat.

The circumstances weren't perfect, so Lance's mind did not turn off completely, but he did relax much more and was able to fuck himself onto Hunk's dick with ease. Hunk allowed this for a while, but as he grew closer, he gave up and began thrusting. Lance held still and let Hunk drive and not even two minutes later, Hunk was shoving himself down his throat and coming. He held still until it was over, and then pulled out. Even coming straight down his throat like he did, cum still piddled out of Lance's gaping mouth.

Lance's dick, which had gone neglected, was so hard it hurt and he gave a low pleading whine. Hunk took pity on him. He stooped down and pulled Lance's shorts down, the front of them soaked in precum and his cock sprang up eagerly. Hunk chuckled and took it in his hand, stroking it firmly. Lance moaned and made little cries that he could not keep in due to the gag and he came moments later, streaking his chest and Hunk's hand.

"One second." He said, and then he went to the adjoining bathroom and Lance heard the faucet again. It turned off and Hunk came back, his pants up but also with a washcloth. He went to his knees beside Lance, and reached around his head and undid the gag, pulling it from Lance's mouth. He gently wiped the drool and cum from Lance's face, chest, and cock and kissed him gently on the forehead. Lance worked his jaw back and forth, it ached fiercely and he suspected it would for a while.

"Don't try and talk yet." Hunk warned his as he undid the restraints. "Your throat is going to hurt for a while, I'll go get you some water." Hunk stood and went to the bathroom again and Lance watched him, stretching his legs out in front of him with a hiss. Hunk returned with the water and Lance's drank it all, wincing because it hurt to swallow. Hunk took the glass from him and set it to the side. Lance tried to speak, but it got caught halfway through, and he coughed. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"You…" His voice was absolutely wrecked. "All owe me… one _hell_ of a bath."


	12. Chapter 12

Lance's hips rocked with the force of the thrusts, his chest sliding minutely back and forth on the smooth table on which he lay. His head was pillowed on his arms and he pressed his face into them, moaning quietly.

He was almost positive it was Shiro fucking into him now. Only he fucked as slowly and as carefully as this, using his movements to drive him mad. If his ankles weren't chained to the floor, he'd kick that fucker in the shin for teasing him like this.

Shiro's cock dragged ever so slowly against his insides as he pulled out. Lance breathed deep, pressing his forehead hard into his arms. Shiro pushed back inside just as slowly, only stopping when he fully bottomed out. Shiro ground inside him in slow circles and Lance keened.

His breath hitched as he panted, his fingers twitching mindlessly.

The cock pulled out so _so_ slowly and Lance snapped. He shot his arm back and slapped the wall behind him hard.

"Fucking pick up the pace, asshole!" He snarled. He knew they couldn't really hear him through the wall, but yelling about it made him feel better.

They were taking advantage of one the small closet like offshoots the play room had available. Lance was currently, half-inside half-outside; with his middle and upper body in the interior of the room and his lower body outside.

The small room didn't have much doing for it, the only thing of note the table he was currently lying on. Honestly, it looked a lot like a vet's office with a chair built into the wall, dim lights overhead and a door. When they had started and he had wriggled through the hole in the wall and gotten into position, the wall had closed around his hips and trapped him in place.

He could admit he might have... screamed; but it was unexpected, okay!? How the hell was he supposed to know the wall would practically come alive and eat him? Hunk had opened the door to the room immediately and Lance had assured him he was alright, just a bit spooked.

Hunk had examined the wall since Lance couldn't really see what was going on back there too well, and told him to looked like the wall had somehow grown to hold him firmly. Where the wall touched skin it seamlessly changed from whatever the walls were made out of to a firm foam like substance that they imagined was there to prevent damage of the one trapped if they thrashed around.

The wall was effectively soundproof but this did not stop Lance from banging on the wall a few more times for good measure.

"Fucking give it to me already!" He huffed and dropped his head back to the table. Behind the wall, the slow tortious fucking had slowed to a halt. He growled in annoyance at Shiro as well as himself, realizing the other probably thought something was wrong. He pushed back on the cock inside as much as he could and waggled his ass to get some much-needed friction.

The thrusting started back up slowly, before Shiro found his pace again and started to finally move faster. Lance panted against the table, his hot breath fogging up the surface. He ground his forehead into the table, a content smile growing on his lips.

"Fuck, fuck." He breathed. "Yeah, just like that."

Lance wished that his dick had somehow been trapped on this side of the wall. As it was; the only stimulation he was getting was when an occasional thrust would cause it to graze the wall.

Lance was being tortured in the best way, the thick cock inside him rubbing him deliciously, but not directly hitting his prostate. He was feeling so good; but with the lack of any real stimulation; he did not feel like he would be coming anytime soon.

He wouldn't but it past them to have planed it like this, the bastards.

Shiro started to fuck him in earnest and Lance knew he was close; the lucky little shit. He clenched his ass as much as he could in the awkward position and smiled in satisfaction as he felt Shiro's dick twitching inside him as he came.

Shiro didn't waste any time, and pulled out of Lance as soon as he had finished.

Lance felt his cum start to dribble out from his asshole and idly wondered if the Space Mall stocked condoms. He didn't mind the feeling, in fact he rather enjoyed it, and if the dick rubbing through the mess on his thighs was any indication; the boys seemed to enjoy it as well. Still, it might be worth looking into; new experiences and all that-Lance was jolted out of his musings, a huge cock suddenly punching into his guts. He bit into his arm to keep in the unholy shriek he wanted to let loose. He didn't need someone checking in on him because he couldn't keep it down. His whole body rocked back and forth, and the table rattled underneath him.

With some effort, he opened his jaw and removed his teeth from his arm, looking dazedly at the indentations left behind. Another brutal thrust rocked his world and he threw his head back and moaned.

"Ah! Oh fuck, fuck me!" He babbled. His fingers scrabbled on the smooth surface of the table, searched desperately for something to hold onto. They found purchase in his hair and he dug in, his fingers clenching around the silky locks. Lance closed his eyes in elation, every brutal thrust into him causing a sharp tug on his scalp. He moaned and wished it was Hunk yanking on his hair, his huge hands threading through the strands and wrenching his head back. He wanted it so bad, but couldn't really do it himself like he needed it. He tried his best, tugging and twisting his hair and shivering as small jolts of pain raced down his spine to his dick.

Hunk's hands were gripping his slim hips so hard Lance knew he would have bruises in the morning. Hunk's punishing pace picked up even further and Lance keened. His hips were pulled back as far as the wall would allow and Hunk's thick cock ground against his insides in the best way. Breath left Lance's open mouth in little halting cries. His hands opened and he released his grip on his hair, instead digging his clawed fingers into his skin.

His lips quirked into a smile as he felt the cock inside him twitch, Hunk finding his release inside his body.

"That's it." He mumbled blissfully. "That's it, big guy." He let out a sigh and relaxed back onto the table, removing his hands from his head and sprawling out.

He placed his heated cheek on the cool table and tried to ignore the painful throbbing of his neglected penis.

Hunk, having spilled inside him, slowly and carefully removed himself from Lance's hole. Lance lay lax as he felt the semen drip down his thighs once more.

He knew Keith would be up next and he braced himself on his forearms, waiting for the other boy and his punishing pace.

Surprisingly, instead of the brutal entrance he expected, he felt a hand running up his thigh and stopping at his ass; patting it gently.

He snorted.

It seemed Keith was feeling sentimental today. Lance rocked from side to side, waggling his ass again in what he hoped was an inviting manner, and not a ridiculous one as he feared.

The hands continued their slow assent, sliding gently over Lance's ass and up his back as far as they could before hitting the wall. Lance hummed appreciatively and relaxed, slipping down to lie sprawled on the table holding him up. The hands switched directions and slid back down to his hips. Lance entertained a brief fantasy they would continue lower and give his dick some much needed attention, but he knew he was shit out of luck in that department.

One hand disappeared and at the same time Lance felt a nudge at his entrance. He tried to force himself to relax, knowing tensing up was not going to do him any favors. He took a deep breath as Keith started to fill him slowly and carefully.

Lance huffed in amusement, shaking his head where he had pillowed it on his crossed arms again. Hunk had opened him up pretty well and it wasn't like he was a blushing virgin, Keith needn't go so uncharacteristically slow. Lance ground his ass backwards, trying to incite a reaction, and stopped abruptly. That... didn't feel normal. Lance wiggled his ass and furrowed his brow in confusion. It didn't feel like a normal dick. The hand had not left his hips, and the second had joined it so unless they were being tricky to fuck with him, it couldn't be a toy. The 'dick' pushing into him felt like it had ridges on it or something; was it some kind of penis sheath?

Keith was all the way in now and he stilled for a moment, petting Lance's ass lovingly again before settling his hand on his hip again. Then he moved back as he pulled out.

And Lance _screamed_.

He bolted up from the table, his hands scrabbling blindly at the table as he let out an unholy shriek. Oh god, oh god! Holy Fuck! The ridges on the cock inside him caught on the thin, sensitive skin of his rim as it dragged backwards. Lance's hands found the edge on the table and he held on for dear life as he howled animalisticly, his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip.

The cock was still pulling out, the strange ridges catching and pulling free again, and again and Lance stopped screaming- stopped breathing; shaking and straining, his back arched. His eyes rolled back in his head and he came; his cock never having been touched. His hips jerked with his unexpected orgasm, the movement grinding the nubs inside him in the best, most maddening way.

The door to the room slammed open and Hunk barreled through, at Lance's side in an instant. Lance's hearing was ringing and his body was trembling so hard it was starting to HURT.

"Lance! Lance, buddy! What's wrong?" Hunk asked frantically, his hands cupping Lance's cheeks. Lance let out a thin whine, his strained muscles giving out from the abuse and failing. Hunk gave a distressed whine and caught him as he fell, gently lowering him to the table.

Lance still trembled as he lay boneless, his limbs shaking with the after effects of the most shocking orgasm he'd ever had in his life. Dimly, he was aware that the cock with the AMAZING ridges had pulled out completely. That was definitely _not_ Keith.

He blinked his eyes open, not even realizing he had closed them, and looked up stupidly at Hunk.

"Wh-" He started to say, but devolved into coughs as his wrecked throat protested. He tried again, panting between words.

"What... the _fuck_... was that?"

Hunk grimaced and pet his hair oh so gently.

"We're so sorry, dude! We didn't know you would react like that!" Hunk cried, looking over his shoulder at Shiro who stood in the doorframe.

"What happened, babe?" Shiro asked, squeezing himself into the small room. "It seemed like it was okay and then it all went bad."

"What the _fuck_... was that?" Lance repeated, leaning into Shiro's comforting hand on his cheek.

"I'm afraid that would have been me, Lance." Lance's eyes snapped again to the door and gaped as Coran stepped through the entry way.

"Coran?" He asked, incredulously. "That was you?"

"Indeed. I decided it was time to take you up on your generous offer to join." The older man responded as he looked over Lance with great concern. Shiro and Hunk exchanged looks with each other, unsure what to do, but realizing the room could not hold all three of them. The two squeezed their way out of the room, Hunk patting the Aletan on the shoulder as he walked by.

Coran took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"I apolo-"

"Lemme see your dick." Coran stopped, looking at Lance in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, my boy?" He asked. Lance, his body finally recovering, pulled himself up to him elbows and looked at Coran; his face serious.

"Show me your dick. I wanna see what it looks like, cause it sure as hell didn't _feel_ like a human one." Coran smiled at him bemusedly, but he gamely strode forward, undoing his pants as he did. Lance watched, entranced as Coran presented himself before him. The penis he was now nose to tip with was decidedly _not_ human. It had strange almost spine like protrusions that shone the same color as Coran's cheek markings. Lance reached out a hand, absolutely fascinated and gently prodded one of the ridges. It moved under his touch and deflated in a manner of speaking, only resuming its normal shape when Lance released it.

"Wow." He breathed. "How does it work?" He asked, curiosity overtaking him. Coran chuckled.

"When it's inserted, the felnors are pushed down like you just saw. However, when it is inside they expand once more and they catch as they come out."

"It's like a harpoon, or an arrow; it's hard to pull out." He remarked, lightly. Coran hissed in a breath as Lance touched it again, watching how it bounced back. He cast his eyes upwards.

"You didn't cum, did you?" He asked. Coran shook his head.

"I went as slow as I could. I'm sorry for hurting you." He started to apologize before Lance waved a hand to stop him.

"No, no, no, no. You didn't hurt me, man. That was the hardest I've ever cum in my life! It felt crazy good." He said.

"Truly?"

"Yes, it was incredible." Lance looked at him considering. "I don't think even I can get it up again this quickly; but if you want to finish, you can keep fucking me."

"I don't think..."

"Seriously. You just gave me the best fucking orgasm; I want you to feel good too." Coran looked to be on the fence, but clearly Lance's tentative touches were driving him over the edge.

"I don't want you to feel as if you are obligated to do this; that you owe me anything." Coran said, hesitant to continue. Lance laughed.

"No, it's not because of that. I really want to."

"If you are sure..." Coran delayed.

"I am." Lance gave him a sultry smile. "Fuck me, Coran." That was the last straw and Coran lost the battle. He nodded once and turned on his heel, striding out of the small room, dick swinging in the breeze. Lance snickered at the site and gave Hunk a reassuring smile as he poked his head back in.

"Are you sure you're okay, dude?"

"My throat hurts like a bitch, but I'm good." He smiled at Hunk secretly. "It felt so fucking good man, honestly. I'm gonna be a little sore but nothing I haven't experienced before."

"Okay. If you're sure." Hunk said, shrugging. "I'm gonna close the door again, cause if you're gonna scream like a girl again we're gonna need the sound barrier."

"Oh, fuck you too." Lance snorted, settling down on the table again as he felt Coran's hands on him. Hunk rolled his eyes fondly and shut the door behind him.

Lance let his eyes slip closed and groaned low in his throat as he felt Coran enter him again ever so slowly. He braced himself by gripping the edge of the table once again, readying himself for the withdraw. He took a deep breath as Coran paused, all the way in. He rolled his shoulders. He knew what to expect this time, he wouldn't be caught by surprise. Coran began to pull back, faster this time, most likely on edge after the first mishap.

Lance clenched his eyes and teeth at the sensation, doing his best not to whine, and noted with absolutely shock that he was suddenly, magically, getting hard again.

"Oh, oh fuck!" Coran pushed in again and began to pick up speed, his confidence seemingly bolstered by the fact Lance hadn't lost his shit yet. The cock dragged out again and Lance abandoned his grip on the table in favor of slapping both hands over his mouth to keep in his cries.

How the fuck was it possible that it felt this good?! It was mind breakingly good and despite his assurances to Coran, he didn't know how much longer he could keep going. The magic glowing penis pushed deep inside him again and he kenned behind his hands, his eyes squeezed shut so hard he was starting to see patterns. His cock twitched maddeningly between his thighs, swinging back and forth with the force of Coran's thrusts. The wonderful, terrible, fucking nubs caught repeatedly as it withdrew. Lance's eyes shot open- and he was coming. Somehow, he was coming again, not even ten minutes after his first orgasm. He wrenched his hands away from his mouth, slapping down on the table so he could heave in great breath of air, dizzy from the pleasure. Coran hadn't stopped, and his cock dragged over his painfully sensitive insides.

"FUCK! Fuck me! Oh god!" Lance screeched. He could barely hear a knock at the door over his own cries and he blinked at Hunk dully as he poked his head in.

"You still good, bud?" He asked, bemused. "That was pretty fast, even for you."

"Hunk!" Lance cried, and he threw out a hand in Hunk's direction.

"Hunk! Oh, fuck! He's gonna kill me!" He cried.

He all but squealed as Coran pulled back yet again, his empty dick trying valiantly to rise again, tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Hunk squeezed his way into the tiny room, taking the one seat in front of the table and he grasped Lance's flailing hand in his.

"Oh god, oh god, fuck..." Lance babbled, gripping Hunk's hand so hard it hurt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hunk asked.

"No! Fuck! Oh god, Hunk! I'm dying, fuck I'm dying! He's gonna fuck me to death!"

"Does it at least feel good?" Hunk asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Fuck yes. Feeeeeeels so good." He mumbled. His head fell to the table again but he didn't release his grip on Hunk's hand. His insides felt so weird, and his cock was tingling; but there was no way humanly possible that even he was going to come again. He sobbed out a breath and clenched his teeth.

"Feels weird."

"What does?"

"M' dick." Lance slurred, his heart pounding and his breath coming in pants. "Feels like... I dunno." On the other side of the wall Coran's pace had sped up and was becoming erratic, signaling his nearing release.

With one last hard thrust Coran was coming, his semen shooting inside Lance; he ran so hot Lance could actually feel it as it made his way inside him. Lance's eyes closed in relief, and he relaxed his death grip on Hunk's hand. Hunk reached out and brushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

"You did good, buddy." Lance smiled weakly in response.

Coran's dick twitched its last inside him and he began to pull out for the final time. Lance jolted upright again.

"W-what!?" He cried, eyes wide.

"What?" Hunk asked.

As Coran pulled out, Lance realized with terror that the spines on his dick had somehow grown with his release. His jaw dropped and he let out another unholy wail as it was slowly and painstakingly removed.

"Lance! What's wrong?" Hunk cried, jumping to his feet but unable to go far due to Lance's once again grip on his hand.

Lance's dick twitched with each ridge removed and his insides squirmed. It almost felt like he was gonna...

"NO! No, no, no, no! Fuck! Oh god! Ahhhh!" He protested.

As the next nub was removed Lance lost the battle.

He was peeing.

Oh god, he was fucking wetting himself! He wrenched his eyes closed again and his other hand flew to his hair, clenching on the strands.

He was wetting himself like a goddamn toddler! He felt heat rush to his cheeks and he moaned miserably.

"What happened? Lance, are you okay?" Hunk asked him, concern clear in his voice. He shook his head on the table, lightly tugging on his hair. Coran finished pulling out and Lance's breath hitched in humiliation.

"Fuck, man." He mumbled, tears collecting in his eyes again.

"What happened?" Hunk prodded again, his other hand trying to gently unwind Lance's hand from his cruel grip.

"I uh... I just fucking pissed myself in front of an alien commander." He admitted, laughing self depreciatingly. "While his cock was in me."

"Oh... buddy." Hunk said, his face falling as Lance began to cry.

"Hey, hey. its not that bad! It's okay."

"It's really not."

"Hell, I'm sure I would have peed if Coran fucked me with that dick. It was downright intimidating." He confessed.

Lance shook his head miserable and tried not to feel the lukewarm puddle of semen and piss he was currently standing in. He felt someone undoing the cuffs on his ankles and he couldn't decide if it would be worse if it was Shiro or Coran.

"Let's get you out of here, Lance." Hunk said, and at last was able to extract himself from Lance's grip to fiddle with the controls on the wall for the opening. A moment later there was a low beep and the wall expanded, releasing Lance from its tender mercies. Lance lay still for a moment, miserable, and only began to move when he felt a metal hand on his shoulder and heard Shiro calling his name.

"Lance, come on babe. It'll be easier to come back through this way. Lance did not protest and worked his way backwards, his knees giving out on him at first. Shiro caught him and held him upright until he could determine his legs were not made of jelly.

Lance raised his watery gaze to Shiro first, then to Coran standing nearby, and then turned his eyes to the side.

"You did so good, babe." Shiro told him, nuzzling his face in the side of his neck. Lance took a hitching breath, his guts twisting in shame.

"I-I'm so sorry, Coran." He apologized, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to-"

"Nonsense, my boy!" Coran cried. Lance's gaze snapped to him in shock. Coran was

stroking his mustache and looking quite pleased with himself.

"What?" Lance asked.

"In fact, I see it as a great compliment." He gave Lance a consperitory smile and winked. "It's not _every_ day you please someone so greatly they lose control of themselves."

"Heh, uh I guess so." Lance laughed weekly and sniffled. "It's still pretty gross, and I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Lance." Shiro told him, and kissed his neck. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Honestly, you did a good job holding out as long as you did."

"Yeah." Hunk agreed. "I can't believe you came twice in, like ten minutes!"

"Such a good, beautiful boy." Shiro murmured. Lance's tears started to slow as his cheeks heated up with something other than pure shame.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered. "It's still pretty gross to be covered in it though." He cleared his throat and smiled shyly at Coran.

"Well Coran, I think it is high time you joined us for a bath." Lance said. Coran gave him a soft smile.

"I would be honored."


End file.
